Punish Me Harder
by Ms. Shatter
Summary: Bruce watches Dick pleasure himself and wonders if it's time to act out his fantasies. Wally is in a secret relationship with his uncle, and the two boys discuss their encounters. M/M, Underage
1. Chapter 1

A soft moan, and then a _whimper_.

Dick bit his lip hard and lowered himself more on the toy. He exhaled slowly and then rested his hands on his thighs, trying to relax. He had read online that if you relaxed, it would go in deeper.

And then he felt it.

"A-ahh!" and he gasped again, his whole body arching straight up and his eyes shooting open. How could he possibly relax when every time he did, something like THAT happened? It just felt too _good_. Nervously forcing it in deeper, he flopped on his stomach and arched up on all fours, reaching behind himself and slowly pulling it back out. Dick gave another whimper, sounding so weak that he was almost ashamed. But he couldn't give a _damn_ right now. His teeth met his lips again as he pushed the flesh-colored dildo back in. "B-Bruceee..."

His eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was seeing (and _hearing_) on the monitor in front of him.

He knew Dick was growing up. He know he'd have to give him "the talk" soon, no matter how awkward it would be. He knew he'd have to take the cameras out of his room sooner or later, because of...well, things like _this_.

Masturbating at age 13 was normal for boys. Completely normal. 100% normal.

It was the name that was just called on the screen that shocked Bruce to the core: a feeling of guilt and...maybepleasure. No. No. Notpleasure. _Itwasn'tpleasure_.

And then he didn't even know why he was still watching. His finger that had been on the off button had long since lingered away to an awkward position on his lap.

He wasn't sure what to do with himself.

"B-Bruce..oh god.." Dick licked his lips nervously, closing his eyes, moving the dildo faster and faster, in and out of his virgin asshole. It was rough. The water wasn't enough to lube it, he had learned that. But, something about the resistance the toy was presenting made Dick even hornier. He liked it a little rough. A little gritty. A little dirty. A little _tough_. Yet the pleasure and attention it brought was sweet and _loving_. Sort of like _Bruce_ as a person.

And jesus, thinking of Bruce again made him go _wild_.

"B-Bruuuuceee..." he whined out, hissing from behind his teeth, "Pleaseee..god, yes, fuck me _harder_." He couldn't help his language anymore. Being vulgar didn't matter. He was constantly mumbling to himself now, on the verge. So close, so _close_.

He was on the verge. His rough, masculine hands pumped his long member with ease. It was something that was long overdue. Something he should have done weeks, no, months, ago. The sexual tension built up in Bruce was too much. It was making him explode. He'd never, _EVER_ wait this long to masturbate again.

And he was masturbating to _Dick_ masturbating. How was that even right? It wasn't. But he didn't care at this point. Because he was almost _there_.

He reached forward and tapped a button on the keyboard a couple times, increasing the volume of Dick's moans in his ears. His own name rang from that sweet bird's song, and it only intensified his actions. There was guilt in the very back of his head, but he just couldn't care, so enough of trying to punish himself by thinking about how wrong this was.

"Fuck me _HARDER_! Punish me _HARDER_!" the fragile acrobat cried into his pillow, moving the cock as fast as he could manage, in and out of his small body. His arm and hand were burning. Hell, his _ass_ was burning. But honestly, this all intesified the feelings of ecstasy.

Dick was muttering curses to himself: "Fuck, crap! Crap! Shit! God! Yes! Bruce, Bruce, come on, _harder_!" He pulled out the dildo and threw it to the side, flipping over and sitting on his raw ass, grabbing onto himself and furiously pumping, knowing he was very _close_.

"Punish..me.._HARder_...Come _ON_...Ughh..Crap, _BRU_...ceee.." he came, cum splattering onto his chest, and some on his chin and even on his cheek. The boy panted hard and then flopped down on his bed, idely licking at the cum on his face, pretending it was his mentor's.

{-&-&-}

"You could have blown our cover."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, Batman! You don't have to remind me."

"These _mistakes_ can't keep being tolerated."

"But Batman, I'm so busy with Young Justice, the Math team and..and then when I come home and have patrol...then schoolwork, on top of _everything_..."

"Crime doesn't stop just for you, _Robin_."

He pouted, ripping off his mask, ignoring the sting of the spirit gum, and glared up at Bruce. "I'm _DICK_ right now, _not _Robin."

Batman slowly pulled his cowl off, looking hungrily down at his protege. "Then, Bruce thinks Dick needs a little '_punishing_'."


	2. Chapter 2

Dick backed up a little bit as his mentor thrust him into a table. He looked a mix of shy, confused, and lustful, his cheeks turning red and his bright eyes widening. Bruce just grinned and pulled back, turning and walking away. "Get some sleep and don't let it happen again."

He was baffled. What had just happened? Was Bruce hitting on him like he's always daydreamed about? Fuck, the one time it actually _happens_, he totally screws it up by not even replying and probably looking stupid. He threw his mask down on the floor and held his face, standing there stunned for the next couple minutes, trying hard not to cry.

{-&-&-}

Dick was good at hiding things. In fact, he was a _pro_ at hiding things (he had learned from the world's greatest detective, after all). He sort of felt guilty that not even his best friend knew something was going on. But he couldn't and _wouldn't_ tell anyone about his secret crush on his foster-dad, mentor, and _hero_. It was all he ever thought about anymore: thinking back to that night of patrol and analyzing every single moment of it. It was like Bruce had _known_. He even used the _exact words. _And in such a _sensual_ way, too.

Dick had slid down the batpole after finishing his homework, like every other night, and went over to his costume stall, only to find that his usual costume was missing, and was replaced with the original Robin costume: the one had worn when he was nine.

He looked around, bewildered, but didn't see Bruce in sight.

"Batman?"

No reply. He must still be upstairs.

Odd, but it wasn't odd enough to stop Dick from doing what he did every other night. Biting his lip nervously, he slowly pulled his hoodie off and wriggled out of his skinny jeans. The boxers he had been wearing were too _long_ to wear with the scaley panties, and for a moment he was a little baffled on what to do.

With a sigh, he yanked his skinnies back up his thin legs and ran back upstairs, heading to his bedroom. On the way, he heard Bruce talking on the phone, pacing around the foyer. It sounded like he'd be busy for awhile, which was good. Yet Dick couldn't shake the knot his stomach was tying itself in, wondering _why_ Bruce would lay that outfit for him to wear on patrol.

After digging in his underwear drawer for a couple minutes, making a mess on the floor for Alfred to later clean, he found one of his only pair of briefs. Tight, plain, black ones with white trim that he hadn't worn for awhile.

"These will do..." he muttered to himself, running back down to the cave, passing Bruce again, who was saying, "Yes, I am completely aware of that complication. No, I do not care." The boy couldn't help but grin as he caught Bruce's eye, who didn't seem to have any reaction to Dick walking by shirtless, which sort of upset Dick. In his head, he would have liked him to simply pause mid-sentence, staring and admiring him-

Okay, okay, that was enough of that. Can't get hard before patrol.

He returned to the batcave, twisting and turning out of his skinnies yet again, this time taking his boxers with them. He stepped out, and then into the briefs, slipping them up his lithe, acrobat legs. The cold air of the cave was starting to give him goosebumps, and he was feeling hornier than before. _Not asterous_, he reminded himself, but the erection was all taken away when he looked at the costume again and remembered that he had to wear it.

Bruce had to have a good reason for this, _right_?

Standing in front of the mirror, he pulled on the tight costume. He hadn't grown a substantial amount in the past four years, but enough to make the costume very uncomfortable. His chest was broader, pushing at the yellow stitching, and the tunic, which was once baggy, was inflexible and short, ending at an awkward part of his stomach which became much more awkward when wrapping his utility belt around.

The scaley panties are what were _REALLY_ horrible. Dick's member was what had grown the most since wearing this costume, and it had never felt more squished and uncomfortable. It was almost _painful_. He winced, looking at his reflection, hesitantly dropping an ungloved hand to his crotch, letting his fingers start at the bottom and run up, ruffling the scales. He gave a shiver: it had felt better than he thought. Well, okay, he'd deal with that later.

Turning around, the Boy Wonder found his briefs sticking out from under the panties. Great. Just great. He'd have to go commando, or whatever the hell it was called.

By the time he had taken off the briefs, kicking them forgotten to the side, and pulling the scaleys up again, Bruce came down the batpole.

"Looking sharp, Robin."

Dick spun around, a little startled. He had been plenty caught up in this whole ordeal, his mind swirling and desperately trying to figure out: _why_?

"Batman! Why do I have to wear this? It's so stupid and tight-"

"Our mission tonight requires it."

"What mission?"

"I'll explain later," he said, lowering his voice a little, taking off his shirt.

Dick blushed, spinning around with his back to him again to finish getting dressed. He slipped on the pixie booties: surprisingly, these still fit, though hardly had much traction compared to his usual boots. This was ridiculous: he was going to look foolish AND suck at everything tonight. And the last thing he wanted was to embarrass himself in front of Bruce.

He fastened the cape around his neck and put on his other glove, doing another back flip, and then a handstand for good measure.

Fucking. _Uncomfortable_. And now the tunic was riding up his stomach.

"I'm afraid I cant perform my best in this, Batman..." he turned around after applying his mask with spirit gum, to see his mentor all ready to go.

"It'll be fine."

"But-"

"No buts. Get in the car."

Dick sighed, begrudgingly getting into the batmobile and putting his seatbelt on.

{-&-&-}

There was nothing particular about that mission that required that outfit. In fact, there hardly was a mission at all. They just busted some guys for handing out drugs to teens, and then stopped a gang fight. Dick was sort of pissed, but figured once more: "Bruce must have his reasons".

The young teen flopped down onto his bed, sighing, too lazy to remove any articles of his costume yet. He figured he'd masturbate before showering, so he'd better get to it. Reaching under his bed, he grabbed the dildo and then got more comfortable, putting pillows behind his head to prop himself up. He slowly spread his legs and licked his dry lips, running his hand, still gloved, down to his crotch and gave a gentle squeeze, eliciting a small gasp. Maybe these panties weren't that bad after all...

He bit his glove off, throwing it across the room out of the way, and let his bare hand trail in lazy circles around where his cock rested against his thigh behind the tight garment.

Dick's hands trailed along the rest of his body, feeling his chest, his stomach, then back to his crotch. His hard-on was fully outlined on the panties, and he ran his fingers up and down it, as if pumping it through the underwear. It felt so fucking good, and he couldn't help but imagine it was _Bruce_ touching him there.

"Bruce..." he sighed happily, sitting more upright and continuing to rub himself. It was getting wet in there, he could feel the tip of his cock already dripping precum. God, he was horny.

"Fuck, Bruce..." he thrust his legs up into the air, pulling the panties up and off his legs, then laying down, spreading them wide and pumping himself hard and fast. After giving a loud moan, he laid there limp and still for a moment, thinking things through. He bit his lip, pulling off the rest of the costume, throwing it leisurely aside. Some of it made it off the bed, some of it didn't, but it didn't matter, anyway. Sorry, Alfred.

He then heaved his legs up once more, and leaned down, using his incredible flexibility to wrap his mouth around his own, hard cock, moving his head up and down at a rapid pace, swallowing against it and licking the backside efficiently. It felt as good as it looked-looked, to _Bruce_, that was.

"Dick..." he couldn't help but grunt his name in pleasure, once again, pumping himself to the camera hidden in the Boy Wonder's bedroom. He had been watching religiously since the night he caught him, and had been guiltily addicted. Just the thought that Dick was sucking himself off was enough to form precum on the tip of his cock. His breath was getting heavy, his heart beating faster, he was finishing and it had only been a couple minutes but it didn't matter.

"Oh, god, Dick..." he moved his hand faster, rapidly pumping himself, his hand a blur, giving another wanton moan as he closed his eyes and came all over his hand.

The boy panted, pulling away form himself and lazily laying down, groaning and whining as he rubbed himself to his climax, finishing with a, "Brrucee!".

He closed his eyes, pushing his black hair off his forehead, inhaling and then sighing deeply, sluggishly getting under his covers, pushing the dildo onto the ground next to the bed. So much for showering.

"Bruce...why can't you just punish me for real..." he mumbled, drifting to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

His eyes widened in almost horror as he saw what was in front of him: the costume _again_, the next day. He begrudgingly put it on and protested: "Bruce, I really don't get it. This is so stupid! I wore this yesterday and it didn't even make a _difference_, other than making me-"

"_Robin_. Come here." he said it so sternly, it alarmed Dick, and he immediately apologized, figuring his back talk was what got him in trouble this time. He hesitantly stumbled over.

"Sit."

"Where?" he asked, stupidly.

"Right here." Bruce patted his lap.

Dick bit his lip, his breathing getting a little quicker than usual.

He sat and-"ahh!"-he was suddenly flipped over on his stomach, legs and arms scrambling to grab at something, his brain struggling to make sense of the situation. His already-erection was pressing against Bruce's muscular thigh, his bum right in front of him, almost like it was _begging_ for a spanking. The panties were riding up into his crack, something very embarrassing and yet another reason why he didn't like them, and he was sure that at this point, his whole cheeks were hanging out. The thought made his face go completely red, and he squirmed harder.

_Slap_.

First the left cheek, then the right cheek. Then the left, and then the right. Left, right, _left, right_. Oh fuck, the_ middle_.

"B-Battmann! W-what ar-are you doing?!"

"_Punishing_ you, Robin."

He stopped wriggling in the stronger mans lap, accepting defeat and moaned, his butt starting to tingle and sting. Bruce's spanks got heavier and faster as he calmed down, causing him to pant and become harder than he thought ever possible. "F-For what?! I didn't do anything!"

"You know what you did. Now, _count_ them for me, Robin."

"I-I'm not...R-Robin I'm..D-Dick right now, Br-uce..."

"Heh."

He bit his lip, never feeling this hot in his entire li-_SLAP_!-oh shit.

"One!"

Bruce was raising his hand higher and higher each time, achieving a harder impact with every slap.

"T-Two! Threeahhh...f-fou-FIVE!"

"Faster, you're not keeping up."

"Six, s-s-e..seeeAHHven...Bruce..."

"I'm going to keep going if you don't count them properly."

"Eight, n-nINE,_ ten_!"

"Good." he stopped, and Dick panted, trying to catch his breath. Was this really happening? Was this really true? Was his fantasy coming alive? Bruce forcefully heaved him up and flipped him over, cradling his head like a baby as he stared up at the Batman cowl. He wished their eyes could meet...

"No more back talk, okay?" His voice was no longer harsh, gravelly, and Batman-like. It was soft and loving and Bruce-like. It made Dick's heart calm down from the rush it was in, beating itself out of pace, resting it and melting it. Bruce slipped him off his lap and stood up, his hands on his hips. "And no more careless mistakes."

Dick stood there, his legs still a little unsteady, his ass red and still stinging. He didn't know what to say.

"But I do appreciate the extra _attention _you give me during patrol, Dick." He hopped into the Batmobile and Dick had no choice but to follow silently.

{-&-&-}

Yes, he had gone too far that night. The rush was worth it, but the backlash, probably not so much. It affected patrol, as assumed it would, and their personal relationship. When asked to play basketball, Dick would insist he was too tired. When asked to watch TV, Dick would insist he had too much homework. When asked to go shopping, Dick would insist he had to meet Wally.

And that's why Bruce thought he had totally blown it.

But on the contrary, Dick was overwhelmed with love, admiration, passion, joy, and confusion. He had never felt more lust than before that night: never yearned for another spanking as much as he did now, and he thought, maybe, the more he resisted, the more Bruce would chase him, pursue him..._punish_ him.

Though the guilt was setting in on the older man now. Yes, he had spanked him before, many times before, in fact, but only when he was a young lad. He hadn't laid a hand on him after he hit eleven. And now that he had, Dick was ignoring him, was even _cold_ towards him most of the time. Yes, he had been _wrong_. This was too much of a _gamble_.

Until he had seen the footage from the surveillance camera he had been refusing to watch in the past week.

{-&-&-}

Dick stormed into his room, taking off his mask and setting it on his desk: he had lately stopped changing in the Batcave in order to not catch any more glimpses of Bruce's half-naked body. It was too tempting. Once on his comfortable California King, he got on all fours, arching his back and trying to relax. He reached behind himself and slapped his butt with as much strength as he could muster. Still, the boy felt stupid and embarrassed by his own actions. It wasn't even nearly enough to simulate the spanking Batman had given him a week ago. Hell, it barely even felt like anything at all.

Still, it was all he had.

He brought his hand again and again down on his butt, barely marking it at all. Not in the way Bruce had marked it. Not even close. But he was getting a little hard from it. All he would have to do is _pretend_...

"Sorry for being bad on patrol...I...Batman...yes, that's right, okay, I deserve a punishment for that..." he grunted, then using his imagination to picture a scene in his head as he vocalized it to make it seem just slightly more real:

"Or...or, he'd ask me if...if I needed anything. And I'd say yes but...just smirk, heh. And he'd pull me into his lap just like he did before. And then he'd lay his hand on my butt, just..just leaving it there, teasing me, making me groan. He'd force me to beg. I'd beg so good for him...'Batman, Batman, please, punish me...punish me like I deserve, that's what I want'. He'd call me a little slut...yeah...and then he'd start..." he gave himself a rough, hard, spank, "...hitting me. Just like that. And then he'd do it again, making me count...'One, two..three...four, five...'...yeah..like that. And then when he got to ten, he'd slip his hand under my scaley panties...make me shiver..." he shivered for real, falling down with his face into his pillow, his butt still arched high in the air, he reached back and spread his slightly sore asscheeks, making the panties slide between his crack, then pushing his cheeks together again, relishing the unique feeling of the scales being between his ass, pressing up against his anus (and more importantly, cock).

He pulled on the panties, moaning softly into the pillow and squeezing his anus over and over, feeling the new textures push on all of his soft spots. Fuck, it felt so good. If only it were _Bruce_ abusing him like this...if only he was squeezing himself around Bruce's cock...

"Anyway, then he'd push his finger in...dry," he pushed his finger in, "just like this. Ohn...yeah, and then he'd tell me...'You're my little slut, Robin.' Oh, god...And then he'd start moving it in and out of me so..like...uhn, so naughty..."

He was beginning to lose his breath, as he fumbled underneath his bed for the dildo and lube, quickly squirting it on and rubbing it over in a thin but effecient coat, then putting it behind himself, using his other hand to pull the panties aside, still painfully _restricting_ his now very hard cock, and working it into his ass. So he had skipped from fingers to cock. But oh well. He was already so close...

"Yeah, Bruce...fuck me. Fuck me, fuck me...no, Batman, fuck Robin harder..Yeah...hnnm, Batman's fucking..R-Robin..his little..cumslut..." He squeezed his eyes shut, ramming it in and out, his breath getting heavier and heavier, sometimes getting caught up in itself. "I'm his..little cumslut..wearing this..little uniform for him...to show off...mm, yeah..punish me for being a bad boy! Punish me, Batman! Punish Robin! Fuck Robin harder, heck ye-ye.."

He winced, arching up and freezing for a moment, reallizing how close his orgasm really was-if not for the constricting panties. He just realized how bad they _hurt, _and suddenly nothing was more important than getting them off immediately. He ripped out the dildo (noting not to do that ever again: it hurt way more than it was worth), stood up, yanked the panties down, kicked them on top of his stereo system, and crawled back up on the bed, holding the dildo underneath him as he lowered himself down on it, using the headrest to keep his balance.

"Robin's riding Batman's cock...his cock...hmm.." He gave a huge groan as he started bouncing up and down on it, letting himself get as much length inside as possible, until he was again on the verge. His dirty talk was getting harder to understand, but it was getting him there, he was so close, and it's not like anyone else was listening (right?).

"Punish...me..Punish..Robin, Ba-Batman...Batman..Batman...Bruce...Bruce, punish him just like that...make me feel s-sorry for being such a ba-bad boy..." He grinned, closing his eyes and throwing his head back, squirting cum all over his hand and bedsheets.

Why did he have to be so sexy? Why? Why, why, _why_? Why did a thirteen-year-old have to make a grown man in his thirties finish without even so much as a couple strokes? No woman had ever done this to him. No man had ever done this to him. No one made him go as crazy as his _Dick Grayson_ did.

And maybe he didn't go too far by making him wear the old costume _or_ spanking him. Yes, he had definitely made the right choice. And it wasn't over. Maybe he was just _beginning_.

He cleaned himself and his station up, heading back upstairs. He went up to the entertainment room, finding Dick playing X-Box. "Mind if I join you?"

Dick looked up at him and smiled, nodding. Bruce smiled back, in what he hoped was gentler than the pure lust he was currently feeling for the boy, and sat next to him, wrapping his arm around his ward casually, picking up a controller.

The boy blushed, looking away. "Sorry about..you know, a little out of it on patrol yesterday."

"That's okay, Dick..._do you need anything_?"

He froze, pausing the game and looking up into Bruce's mischievous eyes with question.


	4. Chapter 4

"N-No...no, I'm good." He looked away, staring at the screen. Fuck, he had blown it again. Dick cursed himself repeatedly in his head. _Why_ didn't he say _yes_? Why didn't he say yes, just _smirk_, and crawl into his lap?

_Why?_

It was a little hard for Bruce to hide his disappointment, but he just continued to play the beat-'em-up, glancing at Dick now and then. He couldn't even help himself from smiling when the boy did a winning dance.

{-&-&-}

"Dick, I know this...this is like, gonnabereallyweird. It's gonna be...super weird telling you this. But like, I gotta get it off my chest, alright?"

"Dude, you know you can tell me anything..." Dick replied, almost a little hesitantly, his feelings for Bruce lingering in the back of his mind as he got comfortable on his bed, holding his cell phone a little tighter to his ear.

"I'm...I'm sort of...I'msortofdatingmyUncleBarry."

"W-what?!" He honestly never would have expected that at all. His best friend was dating his mentor? Why did he not know this? _How_ could he not know this? He's supposed to be a _detective_, dammit, and he didn't figure this out sooner?

"I know...I know, I know, I know it's weird. I know, okay, Dick? But...you're my best bro. You can...understand, right?"

The brunette honestly felt a little speechless. He didn't know what to say. His chest was heavy and tight, and he suddenly felt even more guilty for keeping his feelings for Bruce from Wally. Yeah, he_ totally _understood. In fact, he understood more than he _wished_ he did.

"What...what is it like?" he asked, curiously. It was the first thing that popped into his mind..."Sex, I mean..."

"It hurts at first. Like, a lot. But then...I dunno, it just got..it got so amazing and it was so worth it...totally worth it. I know it seems weird but the fact that we're family...it makes it better, because...because he like...he _knows_ me in a way no one else can. You know? Plus the whole 'Uncle' thing sorta makes it hotter..."

Dick swallowed hard. "But like...what was the first time ever like? Like how did you guys lead in to it?"

"Well..." he could tell Wally was blushing, even through the phone call (he knew his best friend so well, _or so he thought_), "we were already sort of dating when we did it for the first time."

"But how did you start 'dating'?" Dick asked, shocked.

"One time I just...well...I just kissed him."

"When?"

"A couple months ago. We had just gotten home from a mission, and I was just so like, grateful to be home and all...and then I just..kissed him. He was shocked at first, duh, but...well, he tried to deny me at first, actually. It was awkward. For like, probably a week. He tried to say he was too old for me, was married, you know, that sortofthing. But...in the end, hecouldn't_resist_me. Heh."

"How did you get him to change his mind?" he was starting to get desperate for answers, listening carefully to Wally's every single word, trying to imagine he and Bruce in the same scenarios.

"He came to it on his own, sorta. I mean, it was the same thing when I became Kid Flash. He hated it at first. He didn't want, didn't _need_, a partner. But I just sorta quietly tagged along and I eventually grew on him...heh. Worked for the _dating_, too."

"Wally...I want to tell you something..." he hesitated for one last time, really unsure about this, but...but he just _had_ to get it off his chest. He couldn't wait any longer. "...I like Bruce."

The speedster started _laughing_.

"I-It's not funny, Wally! I'm so not feeling the aster of this..."

"Di-Dick..." he was trying to catch his breath from laughing, "I-it's just...it'ssoobvious. I mean, I knew for...for like, probably...since you were..eleven?"

"W-what?! _You knew_?! How could you know?!" He was starting to feel his stomach sink in anxiety and a little fear. Had he been _that _blatant about it? He thought he was doing so good, hiding it from everyone...

"Of course I knew, Dick. You're my best friend."

"But...I've never told _anyone_."

"I could just tell. The way you talked about him with such admiration and respect...then, when he's with you, you talk _different_. That's the main giveaway."

"I...do?" He was totally unaware of this.

"Yeah. Your voice gets..mmsofter and quieter annmd schtuff." Wally's voice got a little muffled and delayed, as it seemed he was now munching on something or other.

"Wally..."

"Dude, it'chs totally..." a big gulp, "...okay. I mean, look at me and Barry."

"I'm scared because...I want to tell him, but I just don't know how."

"Just do it when...mm...it feels right. _Don't_ force it."

Dick sighed. "Of course, you do _everything_ on impulse..."

"Hey, it works."

There was a knock at the door. "Dick?"

He froze, hearing that masculine, sexy, alluring voice through his door. He shooshed Wally, then sat up in bed, trying to quickly think of a sexy pose. In record time, he pulled off his shorts, got on top of the covers, sat on his calves and gave his widest eyes. "Come in."

Bruce opened the door and for a second longer than usual, stared. And then he even stuttered, "I-I'm going to...the, uhm...I'm going to the Watchtower."

Dick blinked his bright blue eyes eyes and opened his mouth slightly, hoping that he looked irresistible and sexy, too. Just as Bruce did. In that Armani suit. _Jesus Christ_.

"Okay...will you be back for patrol?"

"I'm not sure. That's why...I was going to tell you: don't go out on your own tonight."

"You _know_ I can handle it." His face was probably losing it's look, as now he was genuinely getting frustrated.

"Not tonight," he started closing the door on his way out but paused, "but I'll be home to tuck you in."

"Okay." He was genuinely shocked now, as Bruce closed the door and walked down the hallway. It took him probably a whole minute before he could even pick up the phone again. "Did you hear that?"

"A little. Flash just left for the JLA, too. Something must be up."

"Yeah, but...but, he said he'd...tuck me in tonight."

Wally giggled again. "Wow, man. I think there's something _more_ than just a little crushgoingonthere."

But why was Bruce wearing a _suit_?

{-&-&-}

"I don't know what to do, Barry."

"This is so...so odd, y'know? Never thought you would come to _me_ for help, Bats. Never thought you'd _ask_ for it, either."

"Don't use that name here. In fact, don't use it _ever_." His eyes shifted around the secluded room they were in. It was sectioned off from the restaurant, probably for business meetings and gatherings, but Bruce Wayne pretty much got what he asked for, and if he wanted an empty party room for a table of two, he got it.

"Aw, c'mon...no one's even _here_. Dunno why you even made me even dress up. I wear enough of this for work."

Bruce sighed, holding his forehead. Dealing with Flash wasn't exactly on the list of things he enjoyed doing. It was more like on the list of chores. But since Dick had been his nephew's best friend for the past couple of years, he had no choice but to spend a combined total of many hours with him. Not to mention when they worked together in the League. And with time came experience.

And patience.

The waitress came into the room and placed two menus in front of them, explaining the daily specials. Bruce listened attentively and politely, while Barry anxiously glanced all over the room, tapping his foot annoyingly, twiddling his fingers. It probably seemed to last ages to the speedster, because when she left, he let out a huge, annoying sigh.

"I thought she'd never stop."

"Anyway." Bruce said, raising an eyebrow and looking down at the menu. He wasn't really interested in food tonight, but he knew it would be the only way to really get him to say (or really _do_) anything of importance.

"I already know what I'm getting."

"_Please_ only get one thing."

"What's wrong with five?"

Bruce put the menu down, glaring at Barry, who gave a playful smile and shrug.

{-&-&-}

"So we were up in the spare bedroom. I was exhausted and wanted an excuse to stay over at his house. Iris was downstairs, cooking us dinner-"

"Wow, dude. _Risky_."

"I know. So anyway, I was like, 'How about you teach me a vibrating lesson?' and he was all like, 'Fine, we'll try it'. Come to think of it, I don't even know why I asked, I mean, I was saying I was exhausted, but I wasn't really, and he probably knew, because obviously if I was exhausted I wouldn't want to try-"

"Wally. Just continue." Dick slowly unbuttoned his boxers, cautiously palming at himself through the fabric.

"Right, sorry. So then he told me to feel him. So I put my hand on his arm and he started to vibrate. You know how _good_ it feels...so then, obviously, I started getting a little...turned on."

"Who wouldn't?"

"I know, right? And he was giving me these _eyes_...like, really serious but really flirty at the same time."

Dick knew _exactly_ what kind of eyes he was talking about. He saw (imagined?) Bruce giving him them all the time...and he tried to give the same back. Thinking of Bruce made him palm harder, running his fingers tentatively over the soft textile.

"And...and then like...I just sorta pulled his hand down lower..." Wally chuckled, "...you know where. And he just _did _it. And dude, it felt _so_ good. I'm basically _addicted_ to it now. I do it to myself, but it's much better when he does it, 'cause he can do it fasterandharder and stuff. Well, obviously, I mean, he's _the Flash_, but..."

Dick closed his eyes and tried to imagine the vibrating feeling. Of course Bruce wouldn't be able to do the same thing, but maybe build a _gadget_ that could do something similar? Cornering him in the Batcave, asking to try the new Batvibrator...

Dick laughed. _Batvibrator_.

"Okay, now _seriously_. _How _was that funny?"

"Inside joke with myself. Go on."

"You're really weird sometimes, Rob, you know that? Okay, well, so then...I know this might be a little weird for you, but he vibrated his hand through mypantsandunderwear."

Dick closed his eyes, finally digging his hand into his boxers and pulling out his cock, immediately starting to pump it up and down, pretending it was Bruce: except Bruce's hands would be much larger, warmer, and stronger...

"It was crazy, y'know? My fantasies coming true and all...isthisweirdtobe telling you?"

"No, keep going." Dick half-whimpered, half-moaned.

"Ooookay, dude, if you say so."

{-&-&-}

"So I've been watching him. It's...it's become like an obsession. I stay up all night, simply watching footage from whenever he was in his room, whether he was brushing his teeth, or sleeping, or anything..._hoping_ for him to do _it _again."

Barry had just been staring, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, as Bruce had explained his situation. This was probably the most _unexpected _thing he had ever heard, but yet, he _understood_ the want, the need, the _lust_ for one's protege (and _family_).

The dark-haired man licked his lips once, staring deeply into the emeralds piercings him from across the table, hoping he made the right choice by telling.

Hesitantly, Barry asked, "Why are you coming to _me_ with this problem, Bruce?"

"You've been with your nephew for five months."

"H-how did you-"

"It's hard to miss, Allen. At first I was cautious because of your occupation-thought I had to have miscalculated somewhere-but something Dick had told me when he had been at Wally's house confirmed my suspicions."

"A-and w-what was that?"

"When he said your wallet was laying on Wally's floor."

"S-so what?" Barry swallowed hard and held his now sweating hands.

Bruce made a face, "We all know what the average man keeps in their wallet and why they would be in such a rush to leave it on the floor."

{-&-&-}

"AndthenIwasjustlike...fuck me, Uncle Barry."

"God..." Dick was heavily panting, as was Wally, both teens obviously jacking off to the story, neither seeming to care about the other listening in, "...that is _so hot_. That uncle thing."

"I know...and then, he just...he just...well first, he put two fingers in. I had done it before, you know, but...but then I just..."

"Wanted him all the way?" puffed the younger boy.

"Yeah." Wally replied, groaning into the phone.

"What is it like...with like, someone older?" he asked breathely, grabbing his dildo from underneath his bed and putting his cell on speaker, setting it on his pillow. He pulled the lube from out of the drawer and eagerly spread it over the toy, continuing to strain his ears for the answer.

"It'ssohot...I can't really explain it, just that it's super hot...it's like, hotter than imagining it with someone my own age."

"I can imagine..."

"Bruce is like the same age, right?"

"I dunno...I guess...but it would be different anyway, since he's _the Flash_ and all..."

Wally sniggered, "Yeah...yeah. Way different. God, Dick, you don't know how _hot_ it was...he went so _fast_."

"Describe it."

{-&-&-}

"So, what do I do?"

The blonde was still in the initial shock, both of hearing about this embarrassing infatuation Batman had for Robin, and the fact that he had deducted that, despite being in the CSI, he himself was dating his fifteen-year-old _nephew_. "I...I don't know what to say."

Bruce rolled his eyes and impatiently slammed his fist on the table, making the many plates rattle.

"W-well...I'd just...I don't know. He's younger than Wally, but-"

"He's _not_ too young." Bruce replied, defensively.

"I never said that!" Barry held his hands up in the air. "I just don't know how a younger boy would handle it."

And then he held his head, closing his brilliant blue eyes, never feeling more angry and frustrated with himself. "You're right. He's too young."

The Flash just sat there, still and quiet, _for once_, watching his buddy mentally beat himself up, helpless and unable.

{-&-&-}

He spread his skinny legs, reaching behind himself and pushing the dildo in slowly. It took a little work, since he wasn't even really prepared, but eventually the head popped in and he began pressing it further. In minutes, he was rapidly pushing it in and out, letting out load moans and groans for Wally to personally enjoy. He, himself, was appreciating the noises the ginger was giving him in return, and in the end, they had just stopped talking and did nothing more but masturbate with each other over the phone.

Wally was mumbling 'Uncle Barry' and 'faster' and other similar vocabulary, while Dick was just mindlessly babbling about Bruce 'punishing' him. Tonight, he had stolen Catwoman's whip and was now using it on his poor ass to 'whip him into shape' because he was a 'bad boy' that needs 'punishing'. His masturbation fantasies usually always went along with these lines, just slightly different depending on the mood, and always got him coming in no time.

The older teen finished first, calming down his breathing and coaxing Dick to finish, too.

"Unngh! BruuUUce.." Dick grunted, coming all over his bedsheets. He then toppled down and held the phone to his ear, just panting and trying to come back down to Earth from his orgasm.

"Dick," his best friend said after a long silence, "I think you should just tell him."

"I'm scared..he's gonna say...no."

"From what it sounds like, I don't think he would."

"Okay, Wally...g'night. See you tomorrow at the cave..."

"Right. See ya." he hung up and the brunette was left laying in bed alone, thinking about the action he should take.

"Dick?"

He sat up again, his heartbeat racing once more. "B-Bruce?"

The dark knight began opening the door, and Dick didn't realize that his bottom half was naked until the older man was already inside, in which he then found the strength to crawl under the covers fast, only to accidentally kick the dildo off the bed. It went rolling right towards Bruce's feet.

The boy was _horrified_.


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce stared down at his feet for a moment, then up into Dick's alarmed eyes. The boy literally looked like he was going to shit himself. Carefully, he swallowed hard, bent down and picked it up, lofting it back onto Dick's bed. "You dropped something." he said, almost humorously, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

But Dick couldn't find it funny. How could he? How could he even think anything at this point? He just sat there in bed, staring like a deer in headlights.

"I'll come back in awhile to tuck you in, then." Bruce left, closing the door behind him gently. Immediately, Dick scrambled for his cell phone and called Wally.

"Wally. Help. Help, help, help..."

"Dude, dude! Chillout, whathappenedtoyou?"

"Oh my god..."

"Dick! Tell me!"

"Wally, I..."

"Spititout! You're driving me crazy."

"I...I was just...I was laying here right? And then...then like, he just stormed in...without knocking or anything really and...in the panic I tried to hide myself because I was still naked and...and I just like...when I moved, my dildo like fell off my bed and he picked it up and left and ugh, I..."

"Whoa...dude."

"I KNOW! What the hell do I do?" He dug his face into his palms, squeezing his eyes shut in pain and frustration, tears welling up.

"That's...that's really awkward."

"I know..."

"But...but, at the same time, I think you can fix this. I mean, it's sort of a normal situation. _Sort of."_

_ "_How?! How on Earth is that normal?!" Dick sniffed.

"Well, lots of guys have dildos. I think."

"God, Wally, you don't know anything! I don't think it's normal, dude! I just wrecked everything!"

"Dude, you have to CHILL. OUT. So he found your dildo: so _what_? That has nothing to do with him finding out that you like him or _anything_ like that. Everything's asterous. You don't have to be so upset."

"I wrecked everything, he'll never like me now, I just, I..."

"Dick. Please," Wally begged his best friend, "you have to chill. You're hurting me here. I don't want to hear you like this." He was almost alarmed, because the younger teen had never sounded this upset or desperate.

There was silence on both ends again, omitting the little sniffles and quiet sobs coming from Dick.

"Look, Uncle Barry just got home, I hear him downstairs, I gotta go..."

"W-wait. Are you at his house in Central?"

"Yeah...Aunt Iris is out of town doing...well, it doesn't matter, I gotta go, Dick...I promise, everything'll be okay."

"Okay...bye." Dick hung up, a little bitter. He threw his cell phone on the floor and curled up in his blankets, thinking.

{-&-&-}

"Uncle Barry..." the usually loud, obnoxious redhead was currently quiet, seductive, his eyes heavy-lidded as his taboo lover came to his side in less than a nanosecond, their hands connecting and their lips following soon after.

"Wally...I need to talk to you." After a loving gaze, Barry sped out of the room, returning shortly in simply boxers, sitting next to Wally on the side of the bed that his _wife_ usually occupied.

"I need to talk, too, Uncle Barry. About _Dick_..."

"I was going to tell you about Bruce. Oh god, what did he tell you?"

"You can't tell Bruce _anything_, okay? You HAVE to keep your mouth shut on this one."

"Okay, Kid, you got it. Just tell me!"

"Dick has a huge crush on Bruce. And he wants to act on it."

Barry's mouth dropped open.

{-&-&-}

"O-Oh g-g-god..B-bat..batman..." he gasped, stuttering, barely being able to breathe or talk right. His face was twisting in a mix of pain (mostly) and pleasure. It was so huge, bigger than the dildo, bigger than he had ever imagined..and it hurt, but it would only hurt for awhile and...

"Is that what you like, Dick?" Bruce asked in his raspy Batman voice, making sure the growl that had made the boy hard since he was young, was particularly prominent, "Being punished by Batman? Is that what you've always wanted?"

"R-r-rob..in..." He murmured, leaning forward and biting hard onto the Kevlar of the suit, not caring about the sick taste. He would've screamed if he hadn't. Tears were falling and he was trying so hard to be a big boy, so hard to take it like Wally said, so hard to just _relax_, but...

"Mmm..'Robin'. Okay, Boy Wonder," he gave his already aching ass a hard spank and it made him start to tremble in agony, "you like this big bat-cock in you, taking your virgin ass?"

He nodded up and down over and over, too tired to think of what was really even happening or to even stop the motion.

"I think you need some more _punishment_ so you know just how bad you _are_," he snarled, picking up one of Dick's clenching hands and putting it up on his head, near his long bat ears. The young teen immediately latched onto them, bringing both hands up tightly around them, staring into the bright blue eyes behind the cowl.

"Good boy, Robin. Just like that. Now bounce up and down on Daddy's dick."

"Ye-yea, D-Daddy...I want Daddy.." the pain was starting to go away and it felt so good saying that, he said it again as he started moving his flexible body up and down the huge length, "Bruce...Daddy...Daddy..."

"Daddy..."

"_Daddy_..."

"Dick?"

{-&-&-}

"How can I sleep when this is on my mind?" Wally sighed, sprawling out on the bed with his hands behind his back.

"Same here." Barry did the same, but soon turned and let his hands start roaming the young body in front of him.

"Uncle Barry..."

"You masturbated tonight thinking of me?"

"How did you-"

"There's fresh stains, Kid." he chuckled, his hand moving into his briefs and grabbing hold of his now-erect-again cock, vibrating gently.

He closed his eyes and moaned, melting into his speedster touch. "But...what should we do, if they both _want_ each other, why don't they just-"

"The thing is, I don't know if Bruce wants him anymore. Rather," he moved his hand away and looked at his nephew as his eyes opened to give him an annoyed glare, "he won't_ let _himself want him anymore."

{-&-&-}

"Bruuucee..."

"What's wrong?" He suddenly was being shaken and what the hell, why was this amazing pleasure disappearing? What was happening, why was this being taken away from him? This wasn't _fair_...

"D-don't s-stop now!"

He had waited too long for this to end now, he was finally getting what he wanted, no, _needed_, and now he was pulling out and...

"_Dick_!"

And as abruptly as the fantasy had started, it stopped, and he was laying in his bed, cold sweat dripping all over his body, and even though he was chilled, he was super hot and immediately chose to kick the covers off himself. His eyes slowly opened when he felt something burning his eyes, and soon realized he was crying, tears running down his face and his throat tight, his chin quivering, as his chest felt like it was ready to burst.

He saw Bruce leaning over him, his perfect, beautiful, _flawless _black hair tousled and his face full of worry, his black sleep shirt half unbuttoned, and even in just the moonlight shining through his window, he could see there were some fresh claw marks on his chest, and that worried him, but he was too scared, too afraid, for some reason, of everything that he was just trying to process.

The emotions were overcoming him. Bruce had raped him, no, Batman had, and that...wait, what? No, no, that wasn't rape at all, but...he didn't want him to ever treat him that way again, like he had been inhuman, or just purely a sexual device. He didn't want Batman anymore: he wanted _Bruce_. He wanted _Dad_.

"Br-bruce..." he sputtered, throwing himself at him and hugging his thick chest as best as he could, sobbing.

"Dick, what's wrong? I'm here..." The man said gently, rubbing his small head, ruffling his dark hair, quietly relishing that Dick had called him 'Dad' for _once_..."Was it a nightmare?"

The boy hesitated for a second, then nodded. Yes, it had been a nightmare. No longer a fantasy. No longer something to look forward to. No longer lustful wishes.

Bruce had never felt so guilty. He put this kid through so much, _so much_, and these continuing nightmares (caused by both his parents death, Young Justice missions, and his many nights on patrol) were all because of him: they were all his fault.

And then wishing to fuck him senseless, on top of everything else on his shoulders? What was he _doing_ to this poor thirteen-year-old?

"I'm sorry, Dick..." he just sat there in bed, holding him close and listening to his rushed breath and heartbeat.

"Bruce...I just want you. I...don't be sorry. It's nothing to do with you, I...it...it just...I just want..." he couldn't say it. He couldn't, but this was the perfect time, but he couldn't...

"You're a bad liar, Dick. I thought I taught you better." He ruffled his hair, trying to lighten the situation. The boy still didn't stop hugging him, so he thought it was still a little soon to let him go. He nodded again, tiredly, and just rested. Eventually, the man laid back down and let him rest on his broad chest, his hand idly stroking and caressing his back. No more words were exchanged, because all Dick could do was listen to Bruce's heartbeat, and all Bruce could do was listen to Dick's every breath.

Eventually, he started drifting in and out of sleep. Dreams started mixing with reality, and he found himself saying stupid things and regretting them, but at the same time, not caring. He was too tired to care, and sleep was what he wanted most. Bruce just smiled and replied politely.

He wasn't going to get any more sleep tonight, as he stared up at the ceiling, thinking of what Barry had told him that night.

{-&-&-}

"I didn't do it."

"What?! What the eff, man?!"

"I know! I know, I just...ugh. Things happened, and..."

"You should have just told him, bro."

"I know. I know, Wally, I feel like an _idiot_, you don't have to keep reminding me. But..." Dick trudged through one of the empty halls of the mountain with the ginger, "...do you ever have nightmares?"

"Nightmares? About superhero stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Well, sometimes, but not often. We don't really face that scary of stuff. You, on the other hand...I feel really bad for _you_. In fact, sometimes I worry about how you'll _turn out_, Rob."

Dick nervously bit his tongue, stuffing his hands in his hoodie pocket. "What'dya mean?"

"I mean...the things, the _people_, you face in Gotham. They're terrifying. Psychotic. _Evil_."

He shrugged. "A lot of people are like that."

"I dunno, it's just...when you think about it, like, actually _think _about it, the Joker, Two-Face, Scarecrow, Poison Ivy...they're all pretty _insane_. Like, they really want to _kill_ you. You've gone through more than I have, ever. And you're younger than me, too! Well, I guess you started this gig earlier, but..."

"I guess it doesn't bother me much."

"_That's_ what's creepy!"

Dick laughed, turning into the main room of the cave, where M'gann and Conner sat together on the couch, watching a stupid sitcom. "_I'm_ creepy."

"Trust me, I _know_." Wally grinned, "but seriously, I needtotellyou something. Bru-"

"Brought the ice cream? I don't know, did you, Miss M?" Dick glared warningly at the speedster, who just realized in utter horror what he almost did.

"Ice cream? Sure, it's in the fridge! I'll go get it!" she smiled, happily floating over to the kitchen. Superboy looked slightly disgruntled that his arms were now empty.

"Fast with your feet, not so much your mouth." snickered the brunette, elbowing Wally in the ribs. He rolled his eyes. "Look, I'll call you tonight when I get home. We can talk about it then."

{-&-&-}

"W-wally! Pl-please!"

"Remember, I'm _Bruce_."

Dick moaned louder, getting back into his fantasy, imagining Bruce on top of him, imaging Bruce's firm, tight, _restricting_ grip on his cock (rather than his own).

"Please!"

"Please _what_?"

"Please _let me cum_, Bru-uce!"

"No."

"Ughhh, oh go-god! Please! I'm so hard, I'm so close, I just wanna cum f-for you, pl-_please_!"

"No."

He winced, tears running down his cheeks as he used his iron-will to continue gripping onto his cock painfully hard. He felt so hot, so close, and there was just no other word for it other than _close_-

"Bruce, I have to cum! I have to cum, I have to cum, I have to-"

Wally chuckled at how desperate his best friend was, secretly finding it cute and amusing. "Fine. Come for me."

Dick immediately let go, his cum spurting out eagerly all over his belly and hand. He just laid there, in bed, panting, trying to catch his breath. He had never been this breathless, there were just no words for what had just gone on, it was so perfect, it was so...

"Diickk..." Bruce growled, hunching over the control panel to the monitor, rubbing his cock so furiously until he came, staring at the teen on the screen that had just been begging him.

He wanted Dick. Dick wanted him. So why was this so hard to act on?

"You came?"

"Ye-yeah..."

"Dick, I _really_ need to talk to you about Bruce..."

"I'm...too tired, Wall...I'm sorry, I..I'm going to bed, okay?" he panted, rubbing his sweaty forehead.

"But Dick, that's the whole reason you called, we-"

"I'm too tired." he repeated, yawning.

"Okay, but we _have_ to talk about it tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Dick mumbled a sleepy goodbye and fell asleep with his phone on his pillow, his body still naked and sticky from cum.

Why did the boy have to _tempt _him so? Why did he have to look like that, so young and-

"Master Bruce." It was more of a command than a question.

His eyes widened in horror: how could he have not heard his butler coming into the room? No, why hadn't he even _locked_ the room? Why hadn't-

"I'd like to speak with you."


	6. Chapter 6

"The boy has been broken so many times. He's finally healing, finally coming together, finally making _friends, _enjoying _school, _and becoming more _normal_. Master Bruce, you know I love the boy just as much as I love _you_. That's why you must realize what you're doing. You're _destroying_ him, as if his innocence hasn't been destroyed _enough_."

"_Get out of my sight_!" He slammed his fist on the table, zipping up his fly, straightening his tie, and storming past the butler in utter rage with a door slam loud enough to make Dick perk up in bed, sitting up and wondering what was wrong. He strained his ears, listening. He could hear heavy footsteps going past his bedroom and then yet another door slam. Batman was stealthy: Bruce was not.

Worried, he got out of bed and slipped into boxers and a dirty hoodie, cautiously opening his door and heading down the hallway, stopping at Bruce's bedroom. With a hard swallow and deep breath, he found the courage to give a few shallow knocks.

The boy stood there, listening as best he could for any sounds of movement. But there was none. No reply, no movement. Okay, if _that's _how he wanted to play it...

He turned on his heel, heading down to the Batcave. He found Alfred sweeping innocently down there, and though his face was still as stoic as ever, something seemed a little off. He seemed..._sad_.

"What's up, Alfie? Not feelin' the aster?"

"Master Dick, I believe it's a bit late for you to be up. You do have school tomorrow."

"Nah, it's cool." He grabbed his mask from his costume case, slapping it over his face casually and wrapping his utility belt around his slim waist.

"What are you-"

"Hahaha!" And the boy was gone, leaving all but an echoing cackle in the cave.

Dick put his grapple back in his belt, moving quickly through the ventilation system. It wasn't long before he was above Bruce's bedroom. Using the special optics built into his mask, he saw Bruce's thermal print in the same location of his bed. It looked as if he was holding his head, simply sitting there. Opening the vent, he pounced down into the middle of the bedroom.

"You shouldn't be so noisy. I heard you coming ages ago."

"Look who's talking, Mr. _Stomps-Down-The-Hallway-At-1-A.M_.!" Dick moved to the bed, sitting down next to the angsting man. "What's the matter?"

"I don't need life advice from a _boy_." Bruce grumbled, and that shook Dick, made him feel sad and unwanted. He _hated _when Bruce said he was too young for stuff. Especially because he was usually the one to stand up for him when people (Alfred, the League) brought up that point...

"But I'm here for you..._Dad_?" he added, cautiously.

He noticed the man get rigid, more tense, his index finger twitching slightly on his lap. A quiet grinding of teeth.

Dick continued, "So...so, if you ever need anything, we can talk. You're always there for _me_, so..."

"Get to bed."

"Bruce..." he mewled, in almost a _sexual_ way.

"Get to _BED_!"

The teen swallowed hard and left the room, tears not falling until he had closed the door and ripped off his mask. He stumbled down the hallway, his cold toes grasping onto the warmth of the long, red Persian (maybe?) rugs that trailed through the floors of Wayne Manor. For a minute they hit the cold marble, and then he was back in his bedroom. He ran to his bed and jumped on it, curling up and clinging to his pillow, sobbing into it. Why had Bruce treated him so coldly? He had only been trying to help and to see what was bothering him.

Sometimes, Dick _hated_ Bruce.

It never lasted long, though. Because the next time he saw him, heard his voice, watched him move, feel his strong hand on his shoulder...he could _never _hate him. In fact, he was never in more of a position of yearning than the days after he was mad at Bruce.

Things were going to be fine.

"G'morning, Alfie~!" Dick said, cheerfully sitting down at the huge dining room table and watching as the butler put a plate of eggs, bacon, and biscuits in front of him. And then he pulled the gravy out, and oh god, he was basically _drooling_ and-

Wait. Where was the smell of dark coffee? Where was the quiet morning show? Where was his pat on the shoulder, his "Good morning, Dick"? Where was _Bruce_?

"Where's Bruce?"

"I'm afraid he's already gone out, for the day, Master Dick."

"What?!" he glanced over at the clock above the table. "But it's only 7:30! What is he possibly doing so early?"

"Brooding, as usual. What would you like to drink, sir?"

"Nothing..." Dick got up, pushing up the sleeves of his neatly-pressed school blazer and stomping out of the dining room to the foyer.

"Master Dick, where are you going? You mustn't skip breakfast!"

"I'm not going out for patrol tonight, anyway!" He yanked his shoes out of the closet, slipping them on his feet.

"Where are you going?" Alfred panted after he had finally caught up with the boy.

"To school..." he muttered, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Let me drive you, sir. Just a moment..."

He crossed his arms, complying for once. Just for the sake of time.

{-&-&-}

"How was school?"

"Fine. What did _you_ do all day?"

"Just some paperwork."

"You left at 7:30 for _paperwork_?!" Dick cried in disbelief. He threw his backpack down.

"There was lots of it."

He snarled in disgust. This was disasterous (heavy on the "dis"), or repulsive. No, definitely more _repulsive_. He really _was _using every excuse to _avoid_ him...

"Dick, why don't you stay home from patrol tonight?"

That was it. He'd have none of this. He wasn't taking shit anymore. Not from Wally, not from Alfred, not from...Bruce. It hurt to think of Bruce...it hurt...

He ran up to his room and cried, dreading when Wally would come over that day. He didn't want anyone around, he just wanted to cry and be _alone_. Alone forever, away from everything, _especially_ Bruce...

{-&-&-}

"Hey, Brucie."

"Don't call me that."

"I thought I'd just stop by! Since Wally was coming, I thought, heck, why not!"

"It's dangerous to leave Keystone and Central alone for such a period of time."

"God, all you do is _worry_, Bruce. Worry, worry, worry...that's why I brought this!" He pulled a bottle of wine. "Veramonte Sauvignon Blah blah blah."

Wally walked into the huge, elegant foyer, giving Dick a fistbump. "What's up, bro?"

"Nothing much." His face looked sad and Wally could tell.

"Let's go up to your room." he said sympathetically, putting a hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

Bruce chuckled. "Barry, I've got some _Domaine de la Romanee-Conti _in the sitting room."

The blonde blinked curiously, and quickly followed him down the hall.

"Hey, the perks of being rich, right?" Wally nudged Dick as they started walking.

Rather than making a silly comeback, he just shrugged.

"Dude, you're killing me here. What's the matter?"

"I feel sick, Wally...Bruce _hates_ me."

"Dick, he does _not_ hate you. I can promise you that. He _loves_ you and you know it."

"He told me to stay home from patrol tonight. _Again_."

"He just wants you to have a _good time _with your best bro and not have to worry about the superhero stuff, Dick! Urghh, thisissoyou! You always _OVERLOOK_ everything! It'snotan_attack_onyou. Nothing _ever_ is."

"But..."

"It's got nothing to do with what you think it has to do with! I promise!"

Dick opened his bedroom door and let Wally in, gloomily following him and sitting on his bed. The redhead turned on the X-box, opening the mini fridge in the corner, popping a can of soda, grabbing a bag of Cheetos and ripping them open, flopping down next to Dick, throwing a controller at him.

"I don't know if I feel like playing..."

Wally laid on the bed, staring at him for awhile, waiting for their eyes to meet. When they did, he spoke. "Would you wanna..."

"...do something? Maybe...why don't you show me what _Flash_ does to you?"

The redhead smirked, using his superspeed to suddenly be on top of Dick, pinning his thin wrists above his head. Dick was glowing. "If you think you can handle it."

"Oh, I think I can."

His hand moved up to his hoodie, gently petting his stomach through it.

The boy wonder snorted. "You can't vibrate yet, can you?"

"Shut up..." instead, he shoved his hand past the hoodie and the shirt underneath it, letting his freckled fingers roam the bony body in front of him.

""Look, Wally, I dunno if I really..."

"You just said you could handle it. And, this seems to be the only way to, heh, cheer you up." He yanked his skinnies down.

Dick whined in protest as Wally insisted on pulling them down to his ankles, as well as his boxers.

"Oh, shut up. You know you want this. Maybe...don't even think about Bruce. How about...you think about _me_, maybe?"

The younger boy blinked, trying to analyze what Wally had just suggested, but shrugged it off. "Fine..."

{-&-&-}

"Wow, this is..."

"Very expensive wine, I know."

"Jeez, I bet this cost as much as my _house_."

"Don't be modest, Barry. You make quite a large sum, yourself."

"Nah..."

"Tell me the real reason you came. I don't want acts of underage sexual intercourse taking place in my manor. You know what a scandal that would be?"

"Cut the _act_, Bruce." His emerald eyes suddenly turned very serious and cold. "So now you're _blackmailing_ me, huh? Look, I should have _expected_ this from you," he put down the glass of wine, "no, this is what I expect of _Batman_. Not a great man like you, Bruce."

And he was speechless.

{-&-&-}

Dick panted, lazily grabbing the box of tissues on his nightstand and pulling them on to the bed, wiping the cum off their bodies haphazardly. His eyes were heavily lidded and his body was tired in a totally different way than it was after patrol. His brain was hazy, it was hard to think. Receiving his first BJ was just..._mind blowing_. And very asterous.

"We can talk. That's what best friends are for."

He was reminded of Bruce again. Dammit..."But, Wally, he ha-"

"HEDOESN'THATEYOU!"

"...okay."

"You're saying that, butyoudon'treallymeanit. You're not believing me, and you have to, Dick! Just trust me, okay? I know it's hard for you to trust _anyone_, but I thought I'd be the one person you _would_."

He looked up at Wally with wide eyes in shock. That last statement struck him hard.

And he was speechless.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N**__: I don't usually like to write ANs but I feel so helpless not communicating with my reviewers as much as I do on other sites! So I would like to take a moment here to thanks all the visitors, favoriters, followers, and most of all, reviewers! You guys are the reasons I continue to WRITE this! I want you guys to realize that your suggestions and reviews completely fuel the story. Someone very early on mentioned they wanted Alfred to find out: well, he did! They also wanted someone to find out about the relationship: i.e.: Wally and Barry! I completely take every suggestion for the story in to account._

_I also wanted to comment on how people are continuously asking when they are going to get together. The answer is: soon! Especially after this chapter. I wanted to convey the frustration that both Dick and Bruce feel every single day of their lives. Also, if you have any suggestions of what kind of sexual stuff you want to see in the story, please throw that out, too! Any kinks you might have, etc., etc., because this was originally supposed to be smut in the first place. xD_

_So, in conclusion, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I particularly loved writing it (and it's much longer than the others, to make up for my lack of updates lately!) o wo_

_**Edit: Two hours after I wrote this AN, Young Justice failed to air. I, like everyone else, am up in arms. Please send feedback to Cartoon Network ASAP! We want Young Justice back!**_

{-&-&-}

"Barry, I'm sorry, I-"

"I don't want to be _mocked_." The blonde stood up, walking past Alfred, who had just cautiously entered the room. "I thought we were _friends_, Bruce. WALLY, GET DOWN HERE!"

He held his head and let one of the few people that understood him walk out.

"Is there anything I can do, Master Bruce?"

"No." he grumbled.

"Dude, what gives?" Wally ran down the stairs, Dick trailing after.

"We're leaving, Kid. C'mon."

"But-"

"C'mon!" and he was gone, the front door left open, and both could hear a car start.

Dick looked at Wally, biting his lip. They both knew something bad must have happened...

"Bye..." And the speedster was gone.

{-&-&-}

"I can't believe you! You never let me have friends over, anyway, and now you scare the one that you actually let me bring, away!"

Bruce just sat there in the chair and took it. He felt like a failure: not only a failure friend, but a failure mentor, father, and Batman.

"_I HATE YOU_! You're wrecking my life! Leave me alone!" Dick ran up to his room and screamed at the top of his lungs, "AND NEVER TALK TO ME _AGAIN_!", before slamming the door shut harder than he ever had before. Sobbing, he flopped onto his bed and cried into his pillow until he fell asleep, his emotions just totally out of whack.

And Bruce went up to his room, quietly moving down the hallway and closing the door silently. He spent the rest of his night laying in bed and thinking about how much he's fucked up his life in the last month.

{-&-&-}

He saw him: he must have just got home from work (he must have gone from the Watchtower to Wayne Enterprises...) because he was throwing a suitcase aside.

"BRUCE!" Dick sobbed, throwing himself into Bruce's unsuspecting hold. The older man was hesitant, but slowly wrapped his arms around him. It took him a moment, but he was sure of what Dick was about to say, because he had been thinking about saying something similar to him.

"All the adults disappeared, and you were gone, and Alfred, and everyone, and it was just us! It was just us, we were left all alone, it was terrible, I...! All I could think was that I lost you forever, and...Bruce!" Tears were marking Bruce's Armani shirt, now falling briskly down Dick's pink, naïve cheeks. "Bruce, I thought you were gone forever!"

"Dick..." Bruce was honestly a little lost for words: the boy was never so emotional.

"A-and...and...the last thing I ever said..w-was that I hat-hated you...Bruce..."

And he finally understood. "Oh, Dick..." he shooshed him, letting his strong fingers linger in his soft, black hair, "...don't worry about it. Don't worry about it...let's get you washed up and in bed."

"Pa-pa-patr-rol..." he sputtered, pulling away, his entire face red now, his lips swollen, his chin trembling, and his eyes desperate.

Bruce hesitated, then tried his best to give a smile, though it probably wasn't as comforting as he hoped it appeared, "No patrol tonight, for either of us. Gotham will be fine for a night. Now, come on." He put a hand on the young shoulder and lead him to the bathroom. Alfred lingered questionably around the scene, but decided that, in the boy's current state, it was best that Bruce addressed the stitches and cuts. Just this once.

Dick sat on the cupboard, sniffling faintly and hiccuping whenever medicine stung his raw skin, or fingers grazed a sensitive spot. All he could think about was what was happening, what just happened, and what the day had been, the feeling of _losing_ Bruce...

Losing him after he told him he hated him.

The tears were forming again, so he had to stop reminiscing. He had to, or he'd start crying again. Okay, so...why was Bruce being so...weird? It wasn't like him to say Gotham would be fine for a night. It really wasn't. So it must have been something that was pretty damn important to make him say that, right?

Was Dick the thing that was important? He sure hoped so...

"Take a shower, and then we'll tend to the rest. It doesn't look as bad as I thought. I'll just tend to myself." He sat down on the toilet and pushed up his sleeve, revealing fresh wounds.

The teen swallowed hard, slipping down the leggings and briefs, hoping, praying, Bruce wasn't looking at him right now. His back was to the man, he had no idea, but it sure felt like there was a stare burning into his back.

_ Please, just don't look at me...not right now, not today...I don't want you to see me like this...I'm shaking, oh god, body, please, stop shaking...I look miserable..._

He got into the shower as fast as his exhausted body would move, pulling the curtain shut and letting out a loud sigh of relief. Little did he know, Bruce had watched the entire scene, whether Dick liked it or not.

And dammit all, how wrong was it that he was already _hard_?

{-&-&-}

"I'm so tired...but it feels so early."

"It's only seven. It's early, for us _bats_. Or should I say _birds_?" Bruce smiled and ruffled the boy's hair, reminding him of something that his dad would have done. "What do you want to do on our night off?"

Dick's mind raced. He knew what he wanted to do: Bruce would get into the bed with him, snuggling and cuddling him, caring for him and being extremely gentle with him. He'd whimper, "Daddy", and Bruce would coo back sweetly, "Dick". After they were both cozy and warm, the strong hand gently massaging his shoulder would casually drift lower: down his arm, down his waist, and rest on his thigh. He'd squirm a little, just to tease the older man, see his reaction, which would be a sexy smirk. A sexy, _knowing_ smirk.

"I just want to lay here and talk."

"Alright," Bruce sprawled out over the bed, next to Dick, but outside of the covers. Something about the way he was still wearing a business tie, tucked in Armani, and business slacks and laying on a thirteen-year-old's bed, _reclining_, was freaking _sexy_. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Not superhero stuff..." he mumbled, snuggling up closer to the warm body, staring at his broad chest.

"Okay..." he continued to pet Dick, as gently as he could manage with his able physique. It was different from how he had pet women at clubs, different from how he would pet a dog, different from anything he had done before...the boy felt so soft under his hand, so _vulnerable_...

Of course, he knew that Robin was completely capable of taking care of himself. He was a fighter, an acrobat, a strategist...he was more than capable of hurting Bruce (mentally and physically), because Bruce had _taught_ him how to.

Alfred was wrong on this call. Dick could definitely fend for his own, and that mission tonight _proved_ it. Bruce realized that it was now or never. He wasn't going to put what he wanted off anymore. He could have _lost_ Dick. And it would have been _too late_. And he can't let that _happen_ anymore. If Barry and Wally could be happy, couldn't he and Dick? It's not like they were terrible at keeping secrets, either, in fact, they were really good at that sort of thing, so...

"Why did you go to work after...everything?"

"I had a message that I had to respond to."

"Couldn't you do it from home?"

"I was a little paranoid."

"Oh...okay..."

"How's school?"

"I don't wanna...talk...bout that, either..."

"What _do_ you want to talk about, then?"

But this wasn't how he wanted things to happen. He wanted to be in the _Batcave_, he wanted to take _Robin_ on the _Batmobile_, he wanted Batman to _punish_ Robin...

And that was selfish.

But when had Bruce ever said he wasn't?

"Maybe...just..."

Bruce opened his eyes and looked down at the teen, and realized he was completely drifting off. He sighed, and slowly got off the bed, resting the small head on one of his many pillows, and moving silently to the door, where he flicked off the light. He was about to leave, when...

"I love you...Bruce. Will you come back?" he whimpered, hopefully.

"I'll be back, Dick. Goodnight." Bruce closed the door behind him and walked to his master down the hall, thinking. Again, tonight hadn't been the right night...reminiscent of the many _other nights_ when nothing had happened. The thought was frustrating and completely infuriating. He didn't know if he really should go back to sleep with Dick: Alfred would for sure disapprove of it, and now that he thought about it, it was only seven o'clock, and there was still plenty of time for patrol.

So there he was, playing Batman by _himself _on yet another lonely evening.

{-&-&-}

The next day was a Sunday, and there was no Young Justice. Sundays were Bruce's day off, too (not like that stopped him from spending _hours_ in the Batcave). Dick wanted to do something with him (he had felt idiotic for saying no last night for something as stupid as the fact that he was _SLEEPY_!), but was feeling hesitant to ask. They were both down in the cave, Bruce at the computer, Dick balancing on a railing as he walked, throwing a couple flips and cartwheels around.

"Dick, come here. I want you to give me your opinion."

The boy perked up, eagerly jumping off the railing and running over, his bare feet pitter-pattering on the cold, cave floor. Bruce noted how _adorable_ it sounded.

"I've been trying to get Lucius to work on a new grappling launcher." Bruce handed him the prototype, "It has a slimmer, cylindric handle. I'm not sure if it's going to be much of help, holding on, though...what do you think?"

"Yeah, well...here, I can go test it out if you want, Batman." It was habit saying that down here.

He thought he saw the older man smirk just a little bit, "Alright. Put your costume on, and some damn shoes, for God's sake."

"Do I have to wear the old costume?" Dick moaned. It was always just so _embarrassing_.

"Well, I actually wanted to show you something pertaining to that, as well..." he got up, leading Dick over to the costume cases. He had noticed there had been another one added, but it had been shielded and locked for the past week, and Dick had been too lazy to try to hack into it to see what was inside (and he wasn't really that curious about the whole matter, anyways). After entering a quick passcode (Dick saw it was the usual one and damned himself for not even trying), the case opened and revealed was a brand-new Robin costume.

To his horror, scaly panties were still involved.

The outfit included much that his old one did: those panties (he had to stop looking at them, it pissed him off even to think about them), an updated utility belt, a similar tunic to his Young Justice costume, plus some lightweight chest armor, including his usual cape, but a hideous, green undershirt to mention the panties. Not to mention those _DAMN PIXIE BOOTS_, that were most likely upgraded to have more traction and physical comfort. The green mask, he didn't so much mind.

"You're not going to make me wear this to Mount Justice, are you? Everyone would _laugh_ at me!"

"No, it's not practical for that kind of use. In Gotham, you cover a greater area of urban distance, and engage in many more physical disputes. Bare legs would not prove very useful, or comfortable, crawling through a woods."

Dick sighed. As usual, Bruce was right about that, and he was relieved that he wasn't going to have to wear it there, but...thoughts still lingered in his head as to _why_ Bruce was changing his costume to more of how it used to be. It only reminded him of his parents, and that sort of _hurt_...

"Okay, thanks, Batman." He started taking the clothes out as Bruce walked away, jogging up the stairs and back up into the manor. He wondered where he was going, what he'd be doing, but figured he'd be alone in here...at least, for now. And being alone reminded him of what he hadn't _done_ in awhile...

He tried to push that thought away, and put on the costume, looking in a mirror. He bit his lip, examining his new uniform. It wasn't that bad, in fact, now that it actually _fit_, he felt sort of..._sexy _in it. Slowly, letting his _body_ do all the acting, he pulled himself up onto a table that was sitting in front of the mirror, the cold metal stinging his revealed, long, slender legs. He examined them in the reflection, admiring just how beautiful and lithe they looked in those panties and booties, girlishly posing them, bending and straightening them out slowly, bringing them in to his crotch, feeling the tight panties push up against his naked cock when he did...

"Ohh..." he mumbled, doing it again with the other leg, as passive as could be, bringing both feet to curl around the edge of the table, his thighs pressing up against his crotch, squeezing it gently in such a _pleasant, _but _torturous _way. As he brought his legs closer to his chest, he felt the bottom of the panties falling inward, pushing more and more towards his crack, and maybe these panties _weren't _much bigger, but damn, this felt so good...

Robin slipped off the table, standing up and turning around, looking at his back reflection in the mirror. The panties were, indeed, riding up his ass, but not as much as he wanted, so he decided to take matters into his own hands and just do a little pushing and pulling until they were completely in his crack, just how he wanted them. He walked around the table, still staring into his reflection's eyes hungrily, crawling up onto the table on all fours, slowly moving across it, never feeling as aroused as he did in that moment. He licked his lips.

And so did Bruce. Damn, the boy was giving a free show and he had only left him alone for, what? Five minutes? He was sitting in his usual watching spot, watching the surveillance footage of the Batcave. Surely Dick knew the cameras were there...or in his heat, did he just simply forget? Well, that was no good, that wasn't how Bruce had taught him to act...

But he'd have to push it aside until later.

Perhaps..._punish_ the Boy Wonder.

For now, he undid his dress pants and took out his hungry cock, lazily beginning to pump it and enjoy the show. Bruce always got what he wanted. And Dick was playing right into it.

Oh, that grappling hook launcher was right there, right there when he needed something the _most_...he knew it was wrong, and would maybe hurt, and could possibly be even a little dangerous...but when you were so deep in, so horny, so wild and crazy, nothing made sense and no after-effects mattered. In fact, perhaps it was the risk that made it so desirable. And somehow, even when he wasn't present, Bruce had forced him into that _raw_ state.

Still on all fours, he arched his back, letting his chest fall down onto the table, arms hanging loose, searching for the launcher that he had just put down over there, somewhere, but he was glued to watching his reflection, he didn't want to have to look away...

Pretending those blue eyes were Bruce's, watching him _perform_ this forbidden act.

Because once a Grayson, _always a Grayson_. And he _was_ one _hell_ of a performer.

He grabbed it and quickly brought it behind him, panting even more, excited at the thought, excited at the hard tension there was currently between his cock and the scales, the way it was threatening to just _rip_ the fabric if there would be no other way out...the agony was just _exciting_ him even more, as it always _had_.

"Okay..." Dick rubbed the handle against his anus, which tightened and contracted behind the shiny scales, yearning for something to be inside. The pressure felt so nice...oh, if only it were Bruce's cock...

No. No, he _always_ did this. He always got ahead of himself. And he wasn't going to today. He'd take it slow. Because it was _better_ that way.

He started speaking to himself as he always did while he fantasized, "Batman is behind me, rubbing the handle on my a-ass. It feels so good...okay. Okay, now he says...um...'Dick, you're being so naughty for me.'" Dick huffed, feeling his cock twitch again. "I'd say...'I know, Bruce. Punish me.' Mmm..." He dropped the launcher, just for the time being, and pulled his panties aside, looking away from his reflection, struggling to get them to stay on one side of his ass. After a minute or two of conflict, he succeeded, ripping off his gloves, tossing them carelessly onto the ground, and pressed a cautious index finger inside. He grunted: too dry. He pulled it out and looked down at his hand, feeling unsure whether or not he should suck on that finger or just use another one.

Hell with it, he sucked it, bringing it into his mouth and running his velvet tongue up and down, slurping on it and getting it all wet...pretending it was Bruce's finger. He closed his eyes and moaned around the digit: "Brummph..", then slowly brought it back down to his anus and pursued. "Much better..." he mumbled, moving the finger in and out with a clear agenda. "Mmm...'do you like my finger in you, Robin? Do you want more? What does my Boy Wonder want'?"

Bruce groaned quietly, standing up and wriggling out of his pants, pulling his t-shirt over his head to make things easier. He sat back down in the chair and hitched his legs up onto either arm of it and reached down, biting his perfect lip, as a strand of jet black hair fell in his face, running a careful hand down his crotch to his own anus, pushing a finger in with a strangled sigh. It had been so long that he had done this, oh so long, and even though he loved, no, _adored_, the idea of topping Dick, getting dominated by a thirteen-year-old also turned him on.

Taking a note from Dick, he also started to ramble his fantasies out loud: "Yes, Dick. Just like that. Fuck Batman with your little fingers..."

Frantically, in a state of pure animal _lust_, Dick flipped over, removing his finger and struggling to get his panties off faster than he knew he could. Suddenly he was hit with passion, hot passion, hot, needy, passion-he pressed the launcher against his tight anus without hesitation, forcing it in with a loud pop, his breath getting stuck up in his throat as he moaned, "Bruuuuce!". It didn't matter that it had been dry, or that he hadn't prepared himself, as he _never_ got the chance to do...nothing did, but getting something in there as fast as possible.

He spread his legs wide, leaning forward so his legs were completely off the table, his body almost being folded in half, and wrapped his mouth around his own heat, taking it in and sucking, wanting it deeper, more...on _both_ ends. Of course, giving himself a blow job wasn't as hot as the one Wally had given him, but he had learned some things about his body that night, including many little spots on his dick that he hadn't really paid attention to before, such as the very _slit_. The velvet, pink tongue caressed it, teasing it, abusing it, and the boy had to keep swallowing down moan after wanton moan because it felt so _perfect_...

So perfect, in fact, that he had forgot to be moving the grapple. So he started, only to find that it was very difficult, indeed, and that there was probably no way he could do both things at once and not be reduced to a puddle of sex and yearning. If only Bruce were here to help him...

"Oh, Dick...just like that..." the older man fingered himself harder, now using three, stretching his own entrance, preparing himself for something that would never come...at least, tonight. "Let me move that Bathook in you while you suck yourself off...oh Gods, yes..."

And he wished that this didn't have to be over, but even as he moved the hook's handle in and out in a very nonrhythmic way, he was going to finish soon, and there was no stopping it. A part of him told himself that he could orgasm twice, just continue on once he did, and suddenly the thought of reaching the climax and then being forced to have another seemed like all he ever _needed_. Giving his cock a particularly hard suck, then throwing his head back and hitting it on the table's cold surface (_ouch_), he came.

"O-oh, Dick...you precious b-boy...why do you have to be so flawless? You little slut...ugh..." He yanked his fingers out, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes as his back instinctively arched forward, spurting his cum all over the surveillance screen and keyboard. "Why do you do this to me..." he mumbled, running a tired, aching hand through his sweaty hair.

The thought of achieving another orgasm was notably the stupidest idea Dick had ever had in his life. He was completely exhausted after the first, and it took him a few minutes to even just catch his breath, sitting back up and realizing what a mess he made, and how someone could walk in any _second._ How long had he been down there? Ten minutes? An hour? Time seemed to stop when he was pleasuring himself...

But that was even worse, because that means Alfred could be down there at any moment. Which meant that he needed to get off his ass and start cleaning and acting like nothing ever happened.

{-&-&-}

Bruce padded down the stairs after giving both Dick and himself time to recover. "Did you test it out?"

The boy was currently climbing forty feet above ground on the rocks on the side of the cave. "Yeah, works fine! It's a little slippery, though."

"I wonder why..." Bruce murmured, smirking as he looked up at Dick's fine,_ fine _ass.

Robin leaped down from his position on the wall, doing a flip mid-air. "So, maybe the old design was better."

"You think so?" The man hesitated, then his fingers grasped the small, pale chin in front of him, lifting his head up, making their blue eyes meet.

"Ye-yeah..." His heart was racing.

Bruce leaned down, closing his eyes, breaking their gaze, their lips meeting for the first time.


	8. Chapter 8

Oh shit. Oh shit, oh shit, _oh shit_. Dick had never kissed anyone before. He hadn't taken the chance to kiss Wally and practice make-outs on him (like he damn _should have_), he hadn't _googled_ it, he had never done _anything_ before, and dammit all, _why hadn't he done anything before?!_

His eyes were wide at first, how could they not be, he was in utter _shock_! This wasn't how he ever expected their first kiss to be...perhaps in the Batcave, yes, and maybe in their costumes, but not only one of them! And even if one of them HAD to be in their costumes, it would have definitely been _Bruce_! He wanted for so long to kiss _Batman_...but, as he thought about it, that nightmare rose to his thoughts, and maybe it was best that it was Bruce, civilian Bruce Wayne, was the one kissing him right now. But-

NO! He had to stop thinking: _Stop thinking, Rob! You're wrecking everything! Just...go with it. I know you're nervous, but this is what you've dreamed of, you have to do this! Kiss back and start touching him! Move your hand! Oh god, this is disastrous...heavy on the dis...Richard John Grayson, I am telling you right now to move your FLIPPING hand or I'll-_

The lips were gone. "I'm sorry, Dick..."

No...no, no, no..."F-for what?" The boy still looked genuinely shocked. Why was this turning out so _wrong_? Was this what reality was like? Crushing his hopes and dreams right in front of him? _Again_?

"This." He shoved Robin onto the hood of the Batmobile forcefully and Dick couldn't help but grin. '_This'_ was more like it.

Bruce's lips crashed onto the teen's, his tongue thrusting into his mouth and wildly exploring it. Dick welcomed it openly, as best as he knew how. He had never really felt something like this on his tongue before...Bruce's tongue against his, it was just so...so wet and perfect...

The older man's hand curled around his thin thigh and wrapped it around his waist, doing the same with the other. Dick eagerly pressed his scaly crotch up against Bruce's sweatpants, letting their tongues continue in a heated battle.

Bruce, of course, would win. But he liked putting up a fight.

Dick's legs wrapped around the older man's waist, placing his bum on the cold hood. The large hands reached back and started caressing them. His legs were so slender, they were so boyish and lithe, so small...so easy to fit in Batman's hand, easy to grasp and to stroke, _so perfect_. His concentration had been lost, and Dick had won the tongue-fight, his petite tongue moving into the wet cavern bravely, pioneering into a place where only few women had ever been.

His hips started to jerk uncontrollably, his hands roaming the muscular back in front of him. Bruce let out a moan and the expression on his face almost was in pain as he growled, staring down at Dick and bucking his hips back, the friction making both of them go utterly insane.

"B-Bruce...I wanna suck you..." the boy whimpered out, pitifully.

"Not yet, Robin. This is 'punishment' after all." He pulled away, helping his legs gently back down to the ground, pushing up the utility belt higher up on his stomach, then pulling the scaly panties down to his ankles and replacing the skinny legs where they belonged, wrapped around his hips again.

"Punishment for _what_?! I've been waiting so long for this and-"

"Punishment for _wanting _this. For always doing things to yourself, calling my name, in front of cameras. I mean, really, the Batcave? I taught you better..." Teasingly, he pressed his middle finger into his anus, making him whine and writhe, clinging onto his t-shirt.

"Oh, take this off, _take this off_..." he mumbled, pushing it up the older man's chest so he could see the beautiful, toned abs that awaited him.

"Hey, I'm the one in charge here." the older man chuckled, gently pulling Dick's hands away and then taking off his t-shirt. His strong hand then wandered to Dick's face, taking off the mask as gently as you could take off spirit gum, and threw it off to the side.

"More..more..."

Batman complied, returning his fingers to the tight ass, this time pushing in two and scissoring them inside. "Like that?"

"Y-yeesss..."

"You want more?" He moved his fingers more rapidly.

"Ye-yes, master!"

"Master?" There was great amusement in Bruce's voice, "Oh my, Dick. You're so kinky. Bend over."

He bent over the hood of the Batmobile willingly, closing his eyes tight and clutching onto the hood, fingerprinting it up. His acrobat's body curved up beautifully as Bruce pushed something hard and wet into his ass. For a second, he hoped and prayed it was his cock. Then he realized it was too cold for that. It was...a dildo, sort of. He thought. He looked behind him, biting his lip. Yes, it was a dildo. A black one, and he moaned as Batman continued to push it inside of him, and then he felt something really metallic on his ass, and realized it must have been some sort of dildo-plug-thing. He had seen those online. Reaching back to feel what the plug looked like, he gasped, feeling the shape of the batsymbol.

"Dick, this is the _batvibrator_. I believe _you _pitched this idea to a certain redhead. Well, this is the prototype."

"But it's not..._vibrating_!" The Boy Wonder immediately let out a strangled cry of pleasure, dildo now starting to, in deed, vibrate inside him. _Rapidly_.

The feeling was tingly, and it kept increasing, increasing, increasing, and god, there must be a switch somewhere but he had no idea and he didn't even care he just couldn't stop feeling _good_. He reached under himself and started rapidly pumping his hardening cock.

"You know you've been a naughty boy, Dick? I've seen you masturbating so much, moaning my name, calling for me, begging for me to fuck you senseless, to punish you for being so bad. You kept messing up on patrol because you were too busy fantasizing about me, staring at me...or maybe you did it on purpose, because you thought you'd get more spankings."

Dick bit his lip hard. Bruce's words were hardly making any sense to him, they were muffled and quiet and his brain just couldn't focus to put them together, but he listened, the sound of the deep, grainy voice getting him closer and closer to his orgasm.

"I was scared to do this just as much as you were, Dick. But I wanted it, too." He twisted the batsymbol, making the boy writhe and wither underneath his touch, the vibrations sending him out of control. White was flashing from underneath his eyelids, he couldn't see a damn thing. Dick grunted, pounding his fist on the hood, scuffing it all up, not caring about anything but how amazing this feeling was. It was touching his prostate, he knew it was, and Bruce knew it was, this must be what Wally felt _all the time_, and it was all just so _good_...

"Oh! Oh, ohhh! B-bru-ucee...I'm...I'm c-coming...I'm coming!"

"Come for me, little birdie."

{-&-&-}

"I cannot put up with this any longer, _sir_! I am not going to stay silent!"

"A-Alfred..." Dick shuffled into the dark sitting room, where the only light was a fireplace. "Alfred, please...it's me. It's _my_ fault, not his..."

"Look how you have him trained! It isn't _right_!"

Bruce's teeth ground against each other, but he still did not say a word.

Tears were falling down Dick's pink cheeks now. "He hasn't 'trained' me or whatever! I wanted this! I asked for it! I did it! Not Bruce! S-so stop.._blaming Bruce_!"

"Dick, you don't have to-"

"I'm not! I'm not, I'm not, I'm not!" he stomped his foot, never feeling so frustrated as he was in this moment. Tears were dropping onto the carpet, he could feel his body trembling, his nose running, his jaw tightening. Why didn't they just _understand_? "I'm not doing t-this for anyone but ME! I'm the one m-making the decisions! I'm not doing anything for anyone! I'm...I'm not a child anymore!"

Both older men were in shock: neither had seen the boy in this state before, and it worried both of them. Perhaps it was emotion pent up from not being on patrol for the past couple days, or caused by the recent Young Justice mission, or just pure teenage _hormones_, or-

"If you don't want me and Bruce to be together, then you can _go_! You can go, Alfred!"

Bruce put a hand on the boy's trembling shoulder and tried to speak in a soothing tone, "Dick, first of all, you need to _calm down_. Second, if anyone's going to fire Alfred, it's _me_. Third, we're not _firing_ Alfred, he is _family_. Fourth, it's '_Bruce and I_'."

That was the last straw for Dick. He swatted the man's hand off his shoulder and stormed out of the room and up the stairs, slamming the door for the umpteenth time that week.

He sighed, "Was I this temperamental when I was his age?"

"Yes, sir."

"Does it go away any time soon?"

"No, sir."

He put his hands in his pockets, taking a deep breath. "What should we do?"

"I think you mean, 'What should _I_ do', sir."

"Alfred, I _love_ him." His voice turned desperate. "More than I have loved _anyone_ ever before."

"You're confusing love wi-"

"I'm not." Bruce was trying his absolute best to stay calm and not raise his voice. "I know how I feel. I love him. I want him. I need him."

"He's a thirteen-year-old _boy_!" moaned Alfred, grabbing on to Bruce's arm. "You're a _thirty-two_-year-old man! Don't you think you're making the wrong _choice_?!"

He took a final deep breath, gently pulling away from his butler. "Alfred, I'm afraid you're wrong this time. I know what I'm doing and Dick knows what he wants. Let us be."

And Alfred had no choice but to _'let them be'_.

{-&-&-}

Dick pressed his hard cock up against his pillow, wishing, imagining it was Bruce's washboard abs. He wanted so badly to be fucked, oh please, fuck him...

His hips rolled over and over, his breath getting caught up in his throat. He wanted to move faster, but he was doing the best as he could. "Oh...Bruce...ohn..." And maybe he'd want to fuck Bruce a little, too, cause he had always wondered what it felt like anyway...he gasped, the vibrator inside him hitting a particularly wonderful spot.

The boy's back arched completely, his fingers clenching onto the luxury headboard harder than he ever had before, squeezing his eyes shut and moaning loudly. He had no choice but to reach back and yank it out, panting at the pleasure he had just received. It wasn't enough to make him cum, but he was sure two or three more times would be.

Although they had taken the first step, Bruce was still very hesitant. Particularly because of Alfred. Was this horrible guilt worth it? Was being scolded by the one man who had been through everything worth it?

But, _no_. He finally found something that...that made him _happy_ in life. He finally found a meaning, a reason, more than just to protect Gotham, to get up in the mornings. He wanted to protect _them_. To protect_ Dick_. Was this how Barry felt? Or was Barry just having an honest fling with Wally and they both knew it?

Or what if Wally _didn't_ know it? Yeah, how could Barry _possibly_ have this kind of connection with _Wally_? It was impossible...and then Bruce thought about Oliver and Roy, J'onn and M'gann, Kaldur'ahm and Arthur, Kal'el and Conner...

Nothing was going on with _them_, right?

But what if the entire Young Justice team _were_ all sluts? The annoying part of this thought was that it made his cock twitch in agony and he realized he had been neglecting it quite a bit.

The conclusion to this thought: only he and Dick felt this way about each other. It was too special to be replicated. Besides, he would have noticed if something like that had been going on. He noticed with Wally and Barry, so...

Fuck it.

He pumped his dick, moaning the boy's name under his breath, closing his eyes and picturing how beautiful his face had been when _he_ had orgasmed. When he had said, 'Punish me harder, Bruce!'. Oh, god...next time, he'd punish him _real _good. Next time, it would be on Bruce's _bed_...after a long night of patrol. They'd both be tired, he'd whimper and snuggle up to his chest and he'd hold him close and then start touching him like he always begged to be touched, and it would just go from there...

Cum splattered out all over the control panel as he watched Dick buck and gasp desperatly, making a mess of his pillow. He grabbed a tissue lazily and wiped up his own mess, noting to himself that he should make Alfred clean that keyboard real good sometime soon. He pulled up his pants and wandered to Dick's bedroom, anxious for interaction with his new lover.

Dick heard a knock from his main door just as he was getting into the shower. "I'm taking a shower!" he called, getting into the stall. He definitely didn't feel like a bath tonight. His ass was pretty sore from all the abuse it had just taken, and his mind needed some clearing. Besides, he was cold, and the hot water pouring on him always felt so nice.

"Alright." called Bruce's deep voice. And Dick smiled, biting his lip as he then started to rush. The peacefulness of the shower was diminished, all he wanted to do was get out and be with him...

He maybe didn't clean as good as he should have, but he was very thorough when it came to his ass and "sweat points" (as Wally called them, anyway), wanting to be perfect for the man. Even more perfect than usual, because this new lifestyle was so _exciting_ and _intimate_.

The Boy Wonder stepped out of the shower, almost slipping because he was moving so fast and messily, drying his hair as fast as his little arms could go, pulling a Batman t-shirt out of his dresser in there, then some Batman boxers (he really hoped the effect was _sexy_ and not a turn off) and opened the door to welcome Bruce with a cloud of steam. Using it almost as smoke, as he would during patrol, he navigated to the bed and jumped on Bruce's stomach to surprise him. The man didn't seem as shocked as he wanted him to be, but he laughed, and then tickled his sides, and Dick started dying of laughing and rolled over to get away from him.

Once the steam cleared, Dick got a good look at what Bruce was wearing: black briefs. _Holy crap, Dick, you just hit the jack-pot_, he thought, running his agile hands over the capable chest, furrowing his brow in intensity.

"You're really...hot like this."

"You're hot, _too_, Dick." he smiled, letting his hands run down from the boy's back to his ass. Which was starting to really hurt.

"I...I can't believe you'd...you'd say that about _me_. I mean..."

"We're _partners_. We're equals...my little Robin," he presses his nose against his lovingly, "even if I'm on top when we do stuff together, remember that. You don't need to look up at me like I'm a _God_."

"But I do, you're Batman, and I was just...I was just Dick Grayson before-"

"Richard," his voice was a little harsh now, and it was in that scolding tone that usually Dick found sexy, but in the moment, it made him feel a little ashamed and embarrassed like it was supposed to, "_you_ are a hero, too. You save people every day, on your own...Dick, I'm so proud of you," his nose moved to his shoulder, gently kissing it and for some reason, he felt something wet on his neck other than the kisses, and he could have sworn there were _tears_, "starting up this group and all. You're growing up. I can see it. I can see how much you've matured since it's started. You're starting your own path. And maybe you're not leader_ yet_, but I know you _will _be."

He put the thought that Bruce was crying in the back of his head because he was starting to feel a little emotional himself. Particularly about the thing he had told Black Canary. He didn't want to be Batman, he didn't want to be...

But that's what Bruce wanted him to be, isn't it? That's what he was destined to be, isn't it?

There was silence in the room until the older man figured out what the boy was thinking of and decided to lighten the mood. "Batman boxers, Dick?"

"Y-yeah..." he grinned, looking up at him, his arms curling around his back now, pulling him closer to him. "I thought they were funny."

"They are funny."

"Are they sexy?"

Bruce chuckled, planting a kiss on Dick's forehead. "_So_ sexy."

"I bet you couldn't find Robin ones in your size."

"Alfred can always make them."

"That's _embarrassing!" _Dick snorted.

And the two just laid there in silence again, the mood a lot more weightless than before.

"I wanna be so dirty, Bruce..." he said, after the long pause, "I wanna do so much, I wanna do...do that thing, I saw it online, it's...B..D...um..."

"BDSM?" Bruce smiled, petting his soft black hair as he looked down at his precious boy.

He nodded, blushing.

"There'll be plenty of time for that when you're older. There will be plenty of time for lots of things."

"N-no! I want it now!'

"Maybe later." Bruce embraced him, hugging him to his warm, manly chest. It was so safe and nice and comfortable and perfect, and Dick just wanted to lay in it forever. The bad thing about his body being so warm and welcoming is that it sent him almost instantly to sleep. "I love you." he added, very quietly, and it was so quiet and fuzzy, maybe Dick had dreamed it...

And by the time he woke up, the bed was empty and he was alone, his ass aching and his head pounding, the sun shining into his eyes. And today was Friday, so that means it's school today. His eyes shifted to the digital clock next to the bed. 7:47 A.M. Shit. That means school was in an hour. Ugh...

At least it was Friday.

He padded down to the dining room. "G'morning, Alfie!" he cried, sitting down at the table, licking his lips to see a great big plate of sausage links and pancakes this morning.

"Good morning, Master Dick." He set a cup of orange juice in front of him. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Where's...Bruce?" his smile fell, staring at the empty, opposite end of the table.


	9. Chapter 9

"Why are you here? Why aren't you at school?" Bruce asked, shocked when his young ward burst into his office in his uniform.

"No, why weren't you at _home_?!"

"I..."

"You what?" Dick whimpered, tears already forming. Jesus, he had promised himself he wouldn't cry, let alone this _soon_...

"Dick, I'm...I'm feeling _guilty_." Bruce got up from his desk, moving over toward his partner, wanting nothing more but to comfort him in this moment. He had done wrong, he was doing wrong, and Alfred couldn't stop him reminding of it enough...

His eyes widen, growing desperate, clinging to the man's muscular arm. "Please, no! Please, please, please, Bruce! Don't! Please, let me prove I'm worth it, please, let me-"

"Dick! Shoosh." He hugged him tight, pulling him close. "I'm sorry, I just..."

Wet tears started to soak the Armani suit. "Don't...don't leave me...please...I don't want to be alone _again_..."

He swallowed hard. If what he felt before was guilt, he had no idea what this was. "I'm sorry...I won't. I won't do it ever again, shoosh." Stroking his hair, he dropped his head back, staring at the ceiling, his brow furrowed, praying to a God he didn't really fully believe in.

{-&-&-}

"Rob," Kid Flash grabbed his arm, looking at his mask intently with wide green eyes: the mask didn't even really serve a purpose: Wally stared right _through _it, "we need to talk."

"Not now, KF..." Robin tugged away, strutting out of the main room of the cave where the rest of the team was flopping and lounging after a tough, 48-hour mission. All he wanted to do was hit the showers and get home and he and Wally hadn't been talking since that night...

Even though a lot had happened since that night and a part of Dick wanted to scream it to Wally, he was still feeling weird about him, whether it was sexual attraction, jealousy, or the way he had spoke after giving the BJ. In fact, maybe it was the BJ's fault entirely. Maybe it had felt _too_ right, too _good_ for Dick.

"Please. You've been so _weird _lately. Ever since that mission..."

Robin kept walking, finally reaching the showers and taking off his mask, starting to strip, eager for a shower. Kid Flash started doing the same, and that sort of bothered Dick, for some reason...

"Or is this because of what we _did_? If so, I'm sorry, Dick. I promise I won't do it again. I just thought you _wanted_ that."

"Well, I feel a little _weird _about you now, Wally." Dick faced away, stepping out of his leggings and kicking them to the side, putting his thumbs on the waistband of his boxers, hesitating.

"_You_ feel weird?! How do you think _I've_ felt for the past month, the way you make me _roleplay_ as Bruce on the phone?! Or how you make me talk about what me and Barry_ do_?!"

"It's _'Barry and I_'." The thirteen-year-old smirked, slipping off his boxers and withholding a chuckle as he stepped into the shower, turning on a faucet. He had expected to hear the faucet next to him turn on, to see Wally at his side, see his freckled skin up close, or to be confronted with worried, emerald eyes. But when he looked over, Wally was standing by the entrance where they had been talking, his face solemn, his eyes not worried, but cold, and his hands at his sides, clenched into fists. He was still wearing his costume; the only thing that had been removed was his cowl.

"Do you even _hear _yourself?"

Something in his chest got really tight and it didn't feel good and he hated it and wondered what to say or what to do. He swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the feeling, but it wouldn't go away. His heart was starting to race, his teeth burrowing into his bottom lip. And he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Are you _serious_?! Dick, I thought we were _friends_! I guess I thought _wrong_."

Wally sped out of the bathroom before he had a chance to reply. Suddenly tears were falling, getting quickly whisked away by the water. He stood there, eyes burning and wide in anxiety, confusion, and upset.

{-&-&-}

"And then he just left...what did I do wrong?"

"I believe he felt that you were undermining your relationship with him. If I may ask, Master Dick, why were you giving him the cold shoulder?"

"Because...well..." Dick had left that part out of the story, and he wasn't sure he could bring himself to tell all the little details like the phone roleplays or the blowjob, but..."I just, lately, I've felt weird around him. Like, maybe he looks at me more than just a friend, and that makes me feel weird..."

"You are more than friends, Master Dick. You are _best_ friends, and _team-mates_. You've been through_ much _together, even before the team. I do not mean anything against you, sir, but I think you're overlooking things because of your..._new_ point of view."

"I don't get it..."

{-&-&-}

"I don't _get it_, Uncle Barry! What can I do?! How can I get _through_ to him?!"

Barry sighed, letting his hands fall limply to his lap, staring down at them. "I don't know. Things have been awkward between Bruce and I, as well...I suppose I should apologize. _Out_ of costume."

"Should _I _apologize?" Wally asked curiously.

"Wally..." the older man shifted in his seat awkwardly, looking up at the teenager in front of him, "...why did you give him oral?"

"I..." he honestly was stunned. Was this..._jealousy_? He hadn't been cheating on Barry, he hadn't even _thought _about it that way..."N-no, I mean, I...I was just helping my pal out, I..."

He raised an eyebrow, and Wally had never felt more guilty.

{-&-&-}

"Where are you going?"

"Barry wants to talk to me."

Dick whimpered, thinking back to his fight with Wally earlier. He hadn't mentioned anything to Bruce, and he hoped Alfred didn't, either.

"What?" Bruce asked, pulling on his blazer and adjusting his tie, staring at his reflection in the foyer before throwing a scarf around his neck. Alfred joined his side.

"Nothing...bye." The boy whimpered, heading up to his bedroom before he had to watch them leave; it was too sad of a thought knowing he was completely alone in such a huge house. In fact, the very thought had bothered him much when he was younger. He usually...called Wally in times like this. And talked. But now...

{-&-&-}

"I'm willing to forget and forgive, Bruce."

"Mmhmm." he mumbled as he sipped some wine.

"I think...it would be good if we all, you know, sort of.._supported _each other."

Bruce couldn't help but look annoyed, setting down his wine glass. "Why in the _hell _are you giving me this lecture, Barry? You're the one who was preaching to me about _age_ and all of that. How _wrong_ I was."

"Look, I said I wanted to forget and forgive! Besides, it's _you _who was preaching that to_ yourself_!"

"This is childish. I'd have thought you would be more mature than this, Allen."

"So now I'm '_Allen_'?" Before letting Bruce reply, he took a huge, deep breath and let it out again. "Wally's been having a real tough time. He has no one to talk about our relationship with, except for Dick, who has been _ignoring_ him," explained Barry, "it's _tough_ hiding this from the _family_."

"I'm listening."

"Well, maybe we should, you know, take the boys out on a mission. Just the four of us."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He glared at him, looking around the dining room.

The blonde licked his lips nervously, staring at Bruce, trying to stay calm and quiet. "A get-together, then?"

"Wally is always welcome at our house. You know that, Barry."

He looked a little sad. "Well, you know...I meant...something more, uh, _romantic_. With all of us."

{-&-&-}

"I'm sorry, Wally. I know I've been weird, and I'm sorry."

"_Are_ you really?"

"Wally, you said some mean things, too! If you didn't want to...to do those things we did on the phone, you could have just _said_!"

"You too, with the _blowjob_!"

It was quiet.

Dick bit his lip.

"I'm sorry. That's all I can say. I'm _sorry_."

"Fine, if you really are, then prove it."

"How can I-"

"You can start by telling the _truth_."

It took awhile for him to figure out what to say and how to say it. "Wally, you're being weird, too. What's _wrong_?"

It was quiet again. And then Dick heard something weird. Like, little...sniffles.

"Dick, she found out. _Iris_ found out."

"W-what?" His own heart dropped for his best friend.

"She...found out. They...she...my mom found out and...and I'm kicked out of the house...and..."

"W-wait, wait, wait! WHAT!? Wally, what on Earth-"

"I-I don't know." he sobbed.

"Wally!" He was freaking out. _He_ was the one who was usually crying, upset, incoherent. Not _Wally_. Wally was the one who had his shit together. He was the one who kept his cool. He was the one that calmed Dick down. And now he was breaking down. "Wally, oh my god, just...just calm down and...and tell me."

{-&-&-}

"I see. You two are managing on your own?"

"For now. Wally's just really upset."

"I'm...sorry, Barry." It felt awkward, but their hands somehow ended up an inch away from each other. No idea how that happened, but Barry grabbed Bruce's. Dark blue eyes met up to meet emerald with question. Barry quickly glanced down at the table, and Bruce swore he saw his chin quiver a little. Okay, he couldn't deal with this. It was too much. "If you need anything, please...just tell me."

"How could I have messed up so bad?" The pale fingers that had tangled with his pulled away and met his hair instead, pulling on it in almost a violent manner.

"C-calm down, Barry, I think our food is coming."

The man was silent as the waiter set a dish in front of each of them and ask if anything was needed. Bruce said no, and as soon as he was gone, gave his full attention back to his best friend, who seemed to be totally inconsolable.

"I just...messed up. Really...really bad. I lost her, Bruce. I lost her...and now, I might lose him, too...and what about my job? Not only that, my _other_ 'job', and..."

"Relax. We'll talk about this later. Not here, okay? Let's have a good meal."

Barry nodded slowly.

{-&-&-}

"I can't believe the Wests."

"Some people aren't as accepting, Robin."

"But it's not _right_! You can't just kick a fifteen-year-old out of the house for being gay!"

"It's more than that." He sighed, looking down at the (oddly) quiet streets of Gotham. "Barry was _married _and he was having an _affair _with his _nephew_."

"But if anything, they should be mad at Barry..."

"Wally's pushed a lot of buttons. This was one too many. That family has more stress on them than-"

"Don't you think we should _help_?!" Dick looked up at him desperately. Were adults this coldhearted?

"There's nothing you can do other than be his friend and _be_ there for him."

{-&-&-}

There were few things more beautiful than when Batman was engaged in battle. Sometimes, Robin couldn't help but stare, take in the way his body, though bulky, thrust itself around so elegantly, performing the slightest, delicate tricks that blew Dick's mind and he knew he could _never _master.

"Robin, ten o'clock!"

But it was too late. He had been off guard, and a clown got him right in the stomach, sending him flying and skidding on the cobblestone, burning the hell out of his bare legs (dammit, scaly panties). Grunting, he mustered the strength to stand up and throw a batarang at the thug, knocking him down long enough for Bruce to kick him in the face, breaking his nose and causing him to pass out.

"That was _reckless_." he snarled.

"I'm sorry...I was just...thinking and stuff."

"We don't have _time_ for that!"

Dick hung his head, but quickly looked up when he felt his feet leaving the ground. Bruce had him in his arms and they were grappling up to a rooftop.

"I'm sorry, Bruce..." he repeated quietly, staring up at him.

They landed and he hesitated, before leaning down and kissing his lips gently. "It's okay." he whispered, dropping down to the other side of the building, into an alley and putting him down.

Robin smiled. "Why'd you bring me here?"

"To prove that I'm not mad at you."

"And what does that _entail,_ Batman?" He bit his lip, grinning from ear to ear.

"Get on your knees."

And his cock jumped at those words.

Dick sat on the cobblestone, looking up at Bruce eagerly as he stood above him, freeing his member from his suit and pushing it towards Dick's face. Using everything he had ever learned from Wally, he took it into his mouth, using his hand to pump the base gingerly as his tongue started to work. The man's moans were the only encouragement he needed, and he got more confident, sitting up straighter and pumping faster, his eyes darting up to see his face: mostly hidden by the cowl, head thrown back, mouth open slightly, his nostrils flared. _Totally _vulnerable. And Dick _loved_ that.

{-&-&-}

He was blindfolded (dammit all) and tied to some really uncomfortable, cold, metallic...something or other. His arms were behind it, wrists tied together. Mmm, no worries...he could get out of that in a second. At least the familiar rush of the waterfall in the background let him know he was safe and sound in the _Batcave_.

"Are you awake~?" he teased in an uncharacterically playful voice, as his hands moved down to fondle his already very erect cock through the tight panties. He tried to kick, but his small leg was grabbed easily by a strong fist. "Ah, ah, ah...no trying to escape. This is your punishment, Robin. For being a bad boy during patrol." His voice changed to gravely and nothing was more sexy to the boy, "You're going to orgasm for me as many times as I want you to, tonight."

He almost came right there, but he had to keep his cool. The hand around his leg was very sexy (just the fact that his _hand _could encircle his _leg _almost _completely _made him go crazy...), but he favored being free and teasing Batman a little more. He brought his other leg up, only to be grabbed again, but that was Bruce's mistake. "It looks like your hands are the ones that are 'tied up'." Dick giggled, using all of his strength to press his feet against Bruce's chest, giving him enough force to push back off of him, using his recently-freed palms to maneuver a back-flip off the chair. He gave a grin, cackled, and ran off, ripping the blindfold and leaving it on the floor before grappling up to higher levels of the Batcave.

Bruce picked up the blindfold and smiled, looking up into the black abyss that was what they truly called _'home'._

_ "_You can't hide _forever_, little bird~" he cooed, climbing up to the next layer. He checked behind the penny, on top of the T-Rex, by the globe, in front of-

The lights went out.

Heh, fine. If he wanted to play in the dark, he was basically playing to Bruce's strengths, anyway. Plus, he had given away his location. Turning on the night vision in his cowl, he raced across the cave towards the electrical panel where he knew his bird was.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha!"

Batman chuckled, hearing Dick's laugh echo all around him. _Beep_, it was so innocent, so adorable, so perfect, and the boy, _beep_, was having fun doing this, and Bruce was, _beep_, having just as much fun playing, _beep_, hide-and-seek with, _beep_, his new, _**bee~eeeep**_, lover, and-

_**BOOM!**_

"Argh!" He was knocked off his feet by the explosion, cursing as he fell backward, knocking some pieces of equipment off the table (_money_). "Robin!" He rumbled, getting up on all fours once his head stopped swirling, the cave still dark as ever. Upon trying to switch back to his night-vision, he realized that the crash had probably damaged it in some way, because it wasn't really working...

Fine, okay, he evened out the playing field. But Bruce _still _had the home-team advantage. He knew this place like the back of the hand, and even though Dick used it as a jungle-gym, there was no way he remembered it as well as Bruce, nor knew all of it's secrets. He ducked into a floor vent, closing it quietly with care and blinking his eyes once or twice, getting used to the emergency lights the vent was lined with. He crawled and crawled, suddenly pausing at a sound he heard. He held his breath.

There was a soft whimpering and mewling sound, and then he heard Dick's voice chime through the vents, "B-Batman, come on, can't you f-find me? Come find me and punish me..."

Bruce smiled to himself, ignoring his boner now annoyingly pressing against his codpiece, crawling around the corner to find Dick scrunched up in the vent, scaly panties around his ankles and furiously pumping his cock, his cheeks pink and mouth open slightly, his mask a little awry.

"Found you."

{-&-&-}

"THE BOY WONDER: ROBIN OR LOVEBIRD?"

Dick's mouth went dry and he pursed his lips tight together, his chest tightening like it never had before, and it felt like it was squeezing_, killing _him, it was so tight...

Megan scrambled to hide the newspaper, pushing it between her and Conner's legs, biting her lip and looking up at him in worry. Conner glared at Dick, ignoring Megan's attempts and grabbing the paper, thrusting it in front of him. "What is this?"

_Shit_...

Kaldur came from the room next door, his brow furrowed with worry. "Robin, we need to talk."


	10. Chapter 10

"I..." he honestly couldn't talk. The words wouldn't make it out of his mouth even if he could find some to say.

His hand moved to his hair and he ran his fingers through it, grinding his teeth. He noted how sweaty his palm had suddenly gotten and moved it to his back jeans' pocket. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, looking around the room. Wally wasn't there. He was by himself. He was _alone _on this one.

And the worst part about all of this was that no one _else_ was talking, either.

"It-it's not what it l-looks like." Dick stuttered, eyes gazing from person to person, heart falling deeper and deeper.

Artemis had raised eyebrows and a little smirk that made him want to kill her. Megan was blushing and fluttering her eyelashes obnoxiously and a little too much to even be natural. Conner had a scowl on his face...that was normal, for the most part. Kaldur just looked worried.

_Why?_

Why should _he_ be worried? What did _he _care?

Dick was sick of it. The way he _always_ tried to act like the leader, the _boss_ of everyone, like he was the _smartest _and knew everything. Well, he _didn't_ know everything and he _wasn't _the boss of Robin. Or Batman, _or_ what they did together.

"I don't think it can look any different." snickered the archer.

"_Why are you laughing_?!" he cried, taking his anger for Kaldur mostly out on her. "_Th-this isn't funny_!"

And she went silent. They all did. The Boy Wonder wasn't one to lose his temper. Ever. He stormed out of the room, not caring if there was a mission or not. He didn't want to see them, and he definitely didn't want to work with them. Kaldur followed, and Dick restrained from punching him in the face as he paused, ready to enter the Zeta tube. He slowly turned around, clenching his fists to his sides when his alias was called out.

"I just want to know _why_, Robin."

What does he mean, 'why'? What should _he_ care? Why does he have the right to _know_?

"Look, you don't know me. You don't know me _at all_." he scowled. "You really _don't_, so you're not in the position to _judge_ me."

"You will not _let us in_! We all _care_ about you, we are all your _friends_! No one is judging you, we are just all shocked and wanted to make sure you were okay...that he was not _forcing _you..._taking advantage of you_."

That was his breaking point. He thrust his fist into his face, watching as his eyes went wide with surprise and he stumbled back, almost falling. Blood dribbled down his chin and he wiped it, looking up at him in shock.

"He's _not_!"

{-&-&-}

Dick stumbled into Mr. Wayne's office, holding in tears since he had first walked in to the building, finally letting go and sobbing as he lurched forward, clamping his thin arms around the man, who caught him a little bit of bewilderment.

He shh'd him, rubbing his back, knowing the boy probably needed more comfort than he did. "I bought out the printing company, no questions asked."

"T-that d-doesn't...s-stop the media..."

"You'd be surprised how much a few million can get you."

"No...everyone knows. Everyone will know..." he buried his face in to his suit, tears not stopping. Everything hurt. His chest hurt. His throat hurt. His stomach hurt. His eyes hurt. His heart hurt. His head hurt.

"Everything will be okay."

"No it won't."

"Yes, it will." He kissed the top of his head and patted his back, trying to pull away from his iron grip. "_Yes, it will_." He repeated, trying to give a comforting smile.

"How did it even...?"

"_Vicki Vale_...I know how to shut her up, trust me."

"But isn't it _suspicious_?"

"Who said it was _Bruce Wayne_ bribing the media?"

Dick finally pulled away, smiling back a little, sniffing.

{-&-&-}

The boy sat on his bed, knees pulled to his chest, thinking. He just stared out the window, stared out at the moon, at the dark sky, the pretty stars.

He thought about how this used to be Bruce's room. Bruce was _here_, once. Surely not thinking about the _exact_ same thing, but he had probably looked out the window like this and felt just as _trapped_ as he did.

{-&-&-}

"_How _could you get caught?"

"I can't justify my actions."

"Damn right, you can't." sneered Alfred, bitterly pouring some tea into a cup for his master.

"No matter what, don't bring it up in front of him. _Please_, Alfred. He feels horrible about it enough as it is."

The butler just shook his head, pulling away and grabbing the duster, starting to dust, probably only so he could have his back to Bruce.

"He just has so many problems. Wally, the team finding out, all of this, and...and I just don't even know how to _help_ him. Alfred, I'm a terrible parent. I'm a terrible parent _and_ partner."

Alfred just sighed, holding back a 'this _again_?' remark.

{-&-&-}

"Wally, I need you..." Dick mumbled in to the phone, holding it close to his face as he continued to stare out the window.

"I'm sorry, Dick. Like, I really am. All of this, everything is so _crappy_, I don't even know...I'm here for you, man. I promise."

"I just don't know what to _tell_ them!" And he let out an embarrassing sob as he brought his hand to his mouth to muffle it. Dammit, he had promised himself he wouldn't cry...

When he cried, it broke Wally's heart. It always did. Especially hearing it over the phone. He felt so _helpless_. "I don't know either, Dick, but we can work this out together. We can figure out what to tell them _together_, alright?"

Dick nodded. He felt stupid, because the speedster obviously couldn't see over the phone, but he couldn't talk. He was trying to collect himself, he didn't want to sound stupid crying while talking. Again. And like always, Wally _understood_ the silence.

"Do you want to talk about it now?" he said, after awhile, after the little sniffles and snuffs had subsided.

"No..."

"Alright..." the fifteen-year-old said in a calming tone, hopping on to his (well, _Barry's_) bed. "Would you want to talk about _that_?"

There was another quiet little sniff and then Dick spoke up, "Yeah. Tell me a story."

"Hmm...alright." Wally stuck his hands down his pants, smiling to himself. After thinking for a minute, he started, "He pushed me on to the bed and pulled off our shirts. We were making out, and the next thing I knew, both of our boxers were off and I was in between his legs. Well, heh, when you're with a _speedster_, things like that happen. Like, literally, _just_ happen."

"Dude, I know. You think I haven't realized that by now?" chuckled Dick, wriggling out of his boxers as the story continued, feeling a little better already.

"So then I started sucking him. It actually was in the beginning, when we first started doing this. He had been so gentle up to this point, but all the sudden, he was grabbing my head, holding me in place."

"And then what?" He was intrigued as he started to idly rub his cock up and down, swallowing hard.

"He started fucking my face."

His cock twitched in pleasure.

"I gagged a little, choked even, but he wouldn't stop, and I'm glad he didn't. Then he pushed me back down again and we continued to make out, as I wrapped my arms and legs around his body. And one thing lead to the other, and suddenly, my feet were in the air and the blood was rushing to my face, and he literally like, bent me in half and started licking me."

"Licking you? Where?" Dick panted.

"My ass..." Wally grunted, kicking his pants off to the side and starting to slowly (as slow as he could force himself) rub himself up and down, thinking back to the time. "Hey, do you want to be me, and I'll be him?"

"Sure..." He closed his eyes and tried to imagine the feeling, doing like Wally had described, his slim fingers moving down to his anus and pushing in one tentatively. "Mmmm, _Uncle Barry_, w-what are you doing?"

"Giving you what you deserve. And then, he just totally started..._eating me out_. Like, oh god, I was panting so hard, my heart was racing...it felt amazing, like nothing had ever felt...maybe some day I can show you, Dick. How it felt...but it was better than getting a blowjob. Anyway, then he started making out with me again, and I tasted _me_ on him."

"Mmmm, that is _sooo_ hot..I'd love to see what it feels like to get my ass licked." Or maybe lick Bruce's ass, he thought.

He knew he shouldn't be watching the cameras anymore. If he wanted to do something sexual, he could do it with Dick. He didn't have to _hide _anymore. And since they were partners in more ways than one, now, he should give him _a little_ privacy.

But he had been worried about Dick. And now he just so happened to be doing _this_ again, and that wasn't _his_ fault...Bruce listened hard, his eyes straining to see the little pale hand moving up and down a red member. If only the damn cell phone was a little louder, or on _speaker phone_...

Still, he had an _idea _of what they were talking about, and he would be _more_ than willing to "_show him_". He got up and left the room.

"Hold on." Dick dropped his phone as he reached under his bed, pulling out the batvibrator and then looking for lube. Then there was a knock on his door, and before he could scramble under the covers, Bruce was inside and closing the door again, a finger up to his lips. "Shhh." he whispered.

He didn't really know what was going on, or what he should do, but obeyed, quietly continuing to lube up the vibrator until Bruce grabbed it out of his hands and did it for him, much more efficiently. The teen picked up his phone again. "Okay, back...continue." he said, hesitantly watching Bruce as he positioned himself between his legs.

Bruce's hand dipped down from his thin thigh to his ass and he obediently put his legs on his thick shoulders and around his neck as he moved his head down, short black hair tickling his sensitive lower region. The boy let out a moan and covered his mouth with his hand that he had been nibbling on as his tongue pressed up against his anus, wiggling around the entrance in a circle: clockwise, counterclockwise, clockwise, clockwise again..._oh just go in already_.

"Ahhn!" His hips arched in a way they never had, legs leaving his neck and flailing hopelessly around as his hands immediately went to the head in front of him, and he wasn't sure if he was trying to push it down or pull it away. The older smiled and continued flicking his tongue in and out, using his fingers to spread the hole wide as he pushed it back in, swirling it around and tasting all of Dick's insides that he could reach. "More, Uncle Barry!"

"Ahhh, ah, _yeah_, kiddo." Wally moaned into the phone, imitating his partner. Dick kept whimpering, and moaning, and it sounded so great, it reminded him just how it felt...

Harshly, he then grabbed the little ankles again, this time shoving them up to his shoulders. Bruce nearly bent Dick completely in half, pressing his face up into his crack, his tongue flicking in and out relentlessly as Dick took hold of one of his legs with his free hand, watching with wide, curious blue eyes.

"Then he said, 'I hope you're tight.' And I said..."

"Only for you, U-U-Uncle Barry..." he was struggling to keep up with this role now with Bruce right in front of him.

"Mmm, and then he entered me, bareback, and gave me awhile to adjust, cause yeah, I was like, _super tight_...hadn't played with myself in a week."

"Put it on speaker." Bruce whispered, hardly even audible to Dick, but maybe it was because he was panting so loud...

"I want your big cock in me, Uncle Barry..." The thirteen-year-old muttered, putting the phone on speaker and resting it next to his head on the pillow.

"Oh, shit..." The speedster started getting inpatient, rubbing faster and faster up and down, very tempted to call said Uncle right now and get this over with, but he knew his best bro needed him. Especially now. "So then, so then...he started pounding me. Like, all the sudden, just, _crazy_, pounding me as fast as he could...well, maybe not as_ fast _as he could, but...really, _really _fast."

Bruce pulled off his khaki pants, revealing that he wasn't wearing underwear. He then grabbed the vibrator, still wet with lube, and pushed it against his ass.

Dick let out an involuntary moan. "W-was it vibrating?"

"Oh, yes...hell yes."

"W-wally, I'm using my vibrator right now, imagining...it..."

"I can...heh, tell...anyway, the bed...the bed was rocking, back and forth, it was slamming against the _wall_ he was moving so fast. And every so often, he would lean down and kiss me, kiss me while fucking me, muffling my moans so Iris wouldn't hear..."

"That is...that's too...naughty." he gasped as Bruce turned on the vibrations, starting to thrust the toy in and out of the tight ass.

"Then we switched, I jumped up and he stood me up, it's always harder standing, you know, I can barely keep my legs up...I stood against the edge of the bed and he got behind me, wrapping his arms around me and thrusting back in."

Bruce yanked the toy out, grabbing both of Robin's hands and heaving him up, then forcefully putting him in to the same position described, as he whined in protest, thrusting the batvibrator back inside.

"Oh..oh..oh yeah..." He leaned down on the bed, clutching on to the sheets, his knuckles going white as he was mercilessly pounded into. "B..Barry." he stopped himself from calling the name of his lover, biting on his arm.

"Do you like my cock? Do you like my big cock inside you?"

"Yess..." he hissed, saliva dripping from his mouth, making his arm all gross and wet. It was starting to get hard to form coherent sentences.

"Fuck yeah..." Wally panted, moving his hand faster yet against his cock.

"I-I'm g-g-gonn-gonna c-cum s-soon!"

Bruce leaned forward, biting on his neck and then whispering in his ear, "Come for me. Come for Daddy."

"And then Iwaslayingonmybackagain," he breathed, "and he went realniceandslow...real nice, and slow, until he found my prostate, and I moaned out really loud..."

"Ahhn!" Dick's back arched high as Bruce's free hand started to stroke his cock. Wally was becoming incoherent, a violent mess of whispers and moans and exclamations, his voice rising as his orgasm came closer and closer.

"Yeaaaah...andthenhestartedgoing realfast. Sofast...Icouldn'tevenfathomit! And it just wouldn't...stop!"

"Oh yes, yes, _yes_!"

"_Come_." Bruce demanded.

And he did.

{-&-&-}

"Look, guys, I have something to tell you."

"You finally realized that you're a wimp?" giggled Artemis, but shut up when Conner shot her a deadly glare. Kaldur's disapproving glance soon followed.

"We're not here to patronize _either_ of you. We're here to hear you out."

Wally sat on the couch with Dick. The other four sat opposite. Dick was trembling, feeling the anxiety eating at him, but Wally was there this time, right by his side, even confessing his secret to the team just to make it easier for _him_...

He took a deep breath and looked at Dick, who was currently bouncing his leg nervously and staring at it as he did, then at the others.

"I'm gay. And I'm with _Flash_. And not only that, but I got kicked out of my house for it."

The room was silent. The mood, irritatingly tense.

Wolf gave a whimper and lifted his head up from his paws, looking around at them all.

Everyone just stared blankly at each other. And no one really had anything to say. Except for Dick. But he was scared. He clutched on to Wally's sleeve and looked up at him with a desperate expression, silently begging for him to tell them for him. But he couldn't do that for him. This was all he could do. He nodded no, closing his eyes and slowly pulled his arm away from the boy's grasp.

His mouth dropped a little, now bone dry. He licked his lips, trying to calm himself down, trying to make himself feel normal. He stood up, looking down at all of them.

"And I'm the same with Batman, but I didn't get kicked out. He loves me...and I love him."

He let out a huge breath. At least it was over. Well, now it was time to see their reactions...

They continued to just sit there.

And that was too much.

Tears started to flood his eyes, rolling down his cheeks at a rapid rate. Soon enough, his nose was getting runny and he had to sniff loudly to prevent it from dripping. And then after that, a little whimper and an ugly grunt came out of his mouth as he tried to supress it, but before long, he was sobbing miserably.

But there was something warm around him, enclosing him, heat, some pleasant pressure...

Everyone was hugging him. And everything was okay.

"Batman to Cave. We've got trouble."


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:**__ Thank you so much for 100 reviews, follows, and favorites! This makes me so, so happy. I never had any idea this fic would expand into something so intense and loved. I'm getting quite attached to it myself and have actually sat down and wrote an actual timeline for it lol. Happy return of Young Justice, so excited to see it back on the air! Please enjoy and leave plot suggestions~_

{-&-&-}

Robin stared at his mentor as he spoke, shifting weight from foot to foot, staying very close to Kid Flash. He was so sexy, that voice he used as Batman was so deep and masculine...

No, no. The mission. Queen Bee, Bialya, the mission...

"Robin, you're team leader."

Dick's eyes widened behind his mask and he looked immediately up at his best friend, almost for confirmation that he heard correctly.

"Promotion: _sweet_!" He raised his hand for a high-five.

"What...about _Aqualad_?" he stepped forward, looking at Batman with worry. They had all changed in the locker rooms when Batman had called, but Kaldur had said he had something to do. And Robin felt a little suspicious about that, considering events that just happened.

"Busy helping Aquaman. You're the next logical choice."

_'Busy helping Aquaman' my ass_, thought Dick. _He probably is a homophobic jerk. _He paused, and realized what he had just thought, and felt sort of bad. Why did he have to hate him so much? Kaldur never really did anything _wrong_, but...

"And Artemis?"

"She said she had something to attend to."

Okay, now Bruce was just doing this to _mess_ with him...well, whatever.

"...Great." he said quietly, mind still busy.

"Dude, you totally left me_ hanging_!"

But there was no proof that Aqualad _wasn't _a homophobe. Judging by the current situation, he probably _was_. And Artemis? Well, Dick didn't really like her much, either. After her comments, he couldn't really like her. For now, anyway.

{-&-&-}

"And I assure you, the Wayne Foundation is here to do whatever it can to help you and your people rebuilt Qurac."

"Gee, Bruce Wayne sure got here fast...almost like he _knew_-"

Robin jammed his elbow into his stomach. Like they needed any more _secrets_ coming out any time soon. "Don't you have a _souvenir _to collect or something?"

But when he thought about it, he wished so, so bad that he could just go meet up with Bruce. Maybe he would...

"Hello, Megan! _Something you'd like to tell us_?" Kid Flash zoomed over to the VHS laying on the table and shoved it in her face, his hand on his hip.

She sighed, and Robin realized this might be a little deeper than he had originally thought. Everyone looked around at each other, eyes meeting then awkwardly looking away. And after while, she spoke, "Growing up on Mars was not a happy time for me. But I started watching broadcasts from Earth and...there was just something _about_ you...about _Megan_. And when I came to Earth, there was no other form I'd rather take."

"Which begs the question: what do you _really_ look like?" Dick asked, reminding himself to look up martians a little more when he got home.

She shapeshifted, her skin going pale and matte, and her hair disintegrating into the air.

"Bald M'gann..still _hot_."

Dick stared at her, ignoring his friend's stupidity, a little lost for words. That was...it?

"Robin, Kid Flash. What you guys told us was...inspiring. And I just don't want to keep any secrets anymore."

He nodded, looking down at his feet, feeling a little more than happy inside. His friends really were accepting...and maybe they didn't know everything about him, like Wally did, but they were still his _friends_.

{-&-&-}

"We missed you, beautiful." Wally smiled at Artemis, who rolled her eyes and sat down the cup of juice she had been drinking.

"Trust me, that feeling is _one-sided_."

"Awww, babe, don't be playing hard to get." he grabbed her juice from her hands before she could take another sip, and dashed out of the room.

"WALLY!" And the chase was on.

Dick felt a little uneasy as he watched the situation from behind dark shades. Why was Wally so flirty? First he had said M'gann was hot, now he was calling Artemis 'beautiful' and 'babe'? Okay, okay, he had told the team he was gay. So it _should _be harmless.

So why did he feel so annoyed about it?

About ten minutes later, the two returned, giggling and laughing in an uncharacteristic way for the archer, Wally's arm around her shoulders. Dick stood up. "Wally."

His smile fell at his buddy's seriousness. "What, dude?" He lifted his arm off Artemis and walked back out of the main room into the side hallway with Dick.

"Dude, what are you _doing_?"

"What do you mean 'what am I doing'?!" He held up his freckled hands, honestly confused.

"You're flirting with _everyone_! First M'gann, now Artemis...not to mention _me_! What's _Barry_ gonna think?"

Wally went silent for a moment, thinking. Dick stood there, looking up at the boy, who was about a foot taller.

"Well, I'm not doing anything...I mean, it's really harmless..."

"_Harmless_?! Why, because he'll never _find out_?!"

"Well, maybe..." he bit his lip, shifting his weight to his other foot, looking down at Robin.

"He gave up everything for you, Wally. He deserves better than what you're giving him."

"Hey, listen!" He stuck his finger in his face annoyingly. "I've been in a relationship much longer than you have, okay, _Rob_? He trusts that I won't cheat and I _haven't_. And there's nothing wrong with that. Besides, _I'm_ the one who gave up everything!"

Dick sighed, not wanting to start another argument between the two, looking down at his sneakers until he heard a little sniffling coming from the older boy. He looked up, and tears were coming down from his bright green eyes, his face contorted a little as he tried to maintain himself.

"And I...I lost my home and my family and...and probably a lot more for_ him_! Okay?!"

"Dude...I'm sorry." He honestly felt it, too. Maybe Wally was just too sensitive right now...

But Dick sorta understood that. Reaching out, he gave him a hug. Wally hugged back, and they stood there until Superboy came down the hall and they pulled away, looking at him awkwardly. He raised an eyebrow and walked past them, not saying anything, just glaring.

Dick looked at Wally.

Wally looked at Dick.

They burst out laughing.

{-&-&-}

"Nice of Bruce to let you come over."

"Rare event, huh?" Wally nudged Dick, smiling.

Dick nodded and smiled politely, looking around Barry's house. He had never been there before and it was sort of weird...

"The X-Box is upstairs...the house is still a little messy, we're still trying to like, move everything in and fix stuff..."

"Where's..."

"Iris?" Barry said, a tint of sadness in his voice. "She's with her sister."

"Oh..." he said awkwardly, looking at Wally, who also looked grim.

"Yeah...let's go."

They started playing, and things were surprisingly...normal. That was, until Barry came in with snacks.

That act was completely typical. Wally was hungry all the damn time, and Alfred had to constantly supply them with snacks. But the way Barry lifted up a particularly big spoonful of yogurt to the teen's mouth, and (_purposefully_, Dick was sure of it) spilled some on to his chin, leaning forward to lick it off and then give Wally a quick kiss, was _not_ something Alfred did.

It was a little more than awkward to watch this act. Not only did he feel weird watching his best friend, let alone a seasoned couple, do their thing...he felt_ lonely_.

Wally just giggled uncharacteristically and took the cup of yogurt from him, holding the spoon in his mouth as he sat down crosslegged on the bed, picking up his controller again like nothing had happened. Barry sat the tray of yogurt and Chicken Whizees on the dresser and joined them, sitting next to Dick. _Super_ awkward.

"Having fun?"

"Yeah..." Dick mumbled. This dynamic was so odd. He was used to having Wally's parents hover over him when he was there, not Barry, not the _Flash. _It was sort of weird seeing him in some kind of _authoritative_ position. It wasn't like it was Bruce, invading their space and being grumpy about it: he actually was trying to fit in and act interested. Heck, maybe he _was_ interested. Come to think of it, Dick didn't really _know_ anything about him.

Which is probably why this was weird.

"Bruce is hard on you, ain't he, kiddo?" he asked Dick, smiling gently at him. Everything about Barry was so calming. His eyes were soft, his smile warm, his body posture casual, his midwestern charm on at full blast. Yeah, he could _definitely_ see why Wally liked him now.

He was so opposite of Bruce. _So_ opposite. Maybe that's why they were friends.

"Just a little." Dick shrugged.

"Yeah, that's so like him. He's always pushing everyone to do their best."

"I like that about him." he admitted shyly, looking over at Wally, who was trying to beat his high-score and didn't seem to be really paying attention to the conversation.

"Don't get me wrong, I like it too. Bruce has been my buddy even before..." he stopped, frowning, his brow furrowed. Wally paused his game and looked up.

"Before?"

"Well, before he met you." he said, quietly.

"Hmm..." Was all Dick mumbled, thinking. Yes, it was true, he had only met Bruce four years ago, but it honestly seemed like a complete lifetime...

It hurt to think about Batman before Robin.

"Soooo, anyone hungry?" Wally asked, breaking the silence.

{-&-&-}

It was stupid of Dick to think that anything was going to happen when he was at Wally's house. For some reason, it was all he could think about, from the minute he stepped into the zeta tube in Central, from the minute he stepped out of the shower that evening. Should he feel super guilty for thinking about it? For thinking about a threesome with Wally and Barry?

He couldn't _help_ it. Barry was _attractive_. Not really even his type at _all_, but still, attractive. Hmmm...that got the clockwork churning. What _was_ his "type"?

Bringing the towel to his wet head, drying it off and glancing up at his reflection in the mirror at his scarred belly, he thought about it. His type was muscular and toned...not like _his_ belly. The boy frowned, bringing his fingers to it, running up and down the smooth skin. There were no ripples of muscle or lumps of flab. No, it was simply tight and smooth: nothing more, nothing less, other than the fact that you could see some of his ribs on his sides. Yeah, that wasn't attractive at all...

He heaved a sighed in disappointment, his hands grabbing back at the towel and continuing to dry his hair.

His type had dark hair, but pale skin and light eyes, sort of like himself. Maybe like his Dad...

Maybe like his mom. Maybe like the two of them put together?

_Dick, stop,_ he told himself. His throat was already clenching, nose already getting hot and annoyingly itchy, tears threatening to burst out of his eyes any second_. Stop thinking about them. It has nothing to do with them. It's not some psychological crap. It's just Bruce. '_

Biting his lip, he looked back at his reflection, into his own glittering eyes. Yeah, blue eyes, pale skin, dark hair, muscular...

And authoritative. Yeah, definitely authoritative. Barry was nice and all, but that's not what he really liked...maybe not what he _needed_, either. Dick knew Wally needed comfort and an escape from his "evil" (he added) parents: his Uncle was perfect for that. But Dick needed a guiding hand.

Wally didn't understand and he never would. He'd never get it.

When his parents died, he didn't know what to do.

He probably couldn't go on. He probably would have died, too. He had nothing to do with his life.

Bruce gave him _something_.

"Argh!" He threw his towel down at the floor with all the strength he could muster, gritting his teeth in anger. This was getting too emotional.

_Whatever_.

{-&-&-}

"Are you positive you're okay with this?"

"Yes...I want it." Dick looked up at him defiantly, and Bruce could tell the blue eyes sparkling with determination behind the mask that has been there since day 1.

"The safe word is 'Joker'."

Dick made a face of disgust, which made Bruce break out into a big smile. It was funny seeing Batman smile like that. "I can't think of a word that's more of a turn off!" he cried.

"That's the point. If you want to stop, just say that, okay?"

"Okay..." the boy grumbled, toying nervously with the scales on his panties, running his finger up and down them, before slipping them off and stepping out of them.

He positioned him on his stomach, pushing him down a little roughly to the cold cave floor. He started to wrap something around his ankles, then yanked his wrists and tied them to each ankle. Being an acrobat, the pose didn't hurt whatsoever, and was even a little comfortable...but things changed when the same material was then wrapped around his head and into his mouth, holding it open.

Dick had been gagged like this before, but it was never this sexual. It usually would have been a turnoff to think about, but being that it was _Batman_ who was tying him up like this...

Yeah, that definitely made it hotter.

He felt his ass being slapped and I tried to turn around as much as he could, just to see him, or to even see the batsymbol on his chest..._anything_. But he couldn't. He stared at the waterfall as he got spanked and roughly fondled.

Time passed and Batman got bored of that, so he repositioned himself, knees on either side of Dick's skinny neck. Reaching down, he pulled off the makeshift gag. Ouch...

"Good boy." Bruce moaned as he held his mouth open with his thumbs, inserting his penis in the wet cavern, fucking his face harder than ever before. The boy worked to swallow around him, to please him and give him as much pleasured as he could. It had been a surprise but he definitely didn't mind, especially when he was cooing to him in such a delightful way.

The man above him only ever gave quiet little grunts of approval and only one or two moans before he pulled out and switched positions, sitting next to the boy on the ground in sort of a silly way. Dick squirmed a little, starting to get slightly agonized by the restraints.

It was then, that his mouth was finally free and gasping for breath, his muscles starting to ache in his legs a little, that he was reminded of it: rock hard and untouched, tortured. And he had never needed a touch more.

"Puh-please..." he panted.

He saw no reaction in the man's face. Then suddenly hands were tight around his cock and Dick was looking at him with a most-furrowed brow as his hand started to move rapidly up and down. Dick's chest started to heave as he stared down at the gloved hand, relishing the rough texture against his hand, watching as it moved rapidly.

Those perfect hands. Those smart hands. Those strong, _soo strong _hands...

His mouth trembled a little and he reached up and grabbed onto his own hair, pulling it, feeling tears form in his eyes. So good, this was so good, this was SO good!

He was so hot. He was so hot. He was so hot and he was giving him the most perfect handjob. He knew everything. He knew everything about him. He knew his every thought. This was mental incest. This was injustice. This was unfair. He stood no chance. He never did against him. And he never would. The man understood his every want and need and thought and body and everything and oh god-

"Ba-Batman!" he sobbed, tears now streaming down his face as his eyes moved from the hand to the face of his torturer, his partner, his lover...

The eyes were white and blank. He had the contacts over them. _Why_, Dick did not know. Probably to read his _heart rate_ or something like that. And that was even more terrible. Even more _intrusive_.

And Robin _loved_ it.

His toned abs were frantically moving up and down to try to keep up. He started letting out hard, rough pants, and then Bruce was touching the most perfect spot on his cock, and he was cumming, moaning loudly and watching his own sperm coat his stomach. He let his head fall back onto the cold ground, and let out another strangled cry as he wasn't stopping.

"Good boy...yes...are you a little sensitive?"

_Please stop_, he thought. _Please, please, please, Batman, stop_. But that's not what came out. His body started thrashing, but Bruce held him down with his other hand as he strained against him, smiling a little. "Punish me _harder_, Batman!"

"Just what I like to hear." He said, giving another rough tug on his cock before pulling his hand away, and moving it towards his ass, fingers still dripping with his fresh cum as he pressed two into him.

He wanted nothing more but to continue this amazing pleasure, but his body was starting to protest and he was thinking about using the stupid safe word to end this...

In all the thinking, he hadn't even realized his change in position. The fingers were gone, the tape was gone, and Batman was tugging the scaley panties up his skinny legs again, trapping his newly formed boner behind tight, unfitting fabric.

"No...no...no..."

"You wanted punishment, Robin. _This_ is punishment. Now get up and finish your training."

"No _way_!"

"Being defiant, are we?"

{-&-&-}

He sobbed, tears streaming down his face. His eyes stung with tears, they hurt, they stung, this hurt, oh please...

"So you wanted more."

"Please, Bruce! God, please, please, let me cum!"

"Beg. Beg for it, if it's what you want."

"Please! PLEASE!" His voice was raising frantically, echoing in the cave. This was so perfect, so hot, but so torturous, which made it so right, but at the same time, he hated it...

But how could he _really_ hate it? He _loved_ it.

"Fuck my fist if you want it."

"Please, Daddy!" He started moving his hips back and forth, writhing against the restraints.

"Let me see you shoot, little bird."

"Please, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum, Bruce!" He bucked uncontrollably into the fist, bawling as Bruce pulled his hand away, leaving him completely on the edge. He and Wally had played with this, but he had never gone this far to actually _abuse_ himself like this.

"Not yet."

"Oh my GOD, Bruce! MORE! Fuck!" he begged, swallowing hard as he looked up at him with desperate, young blue eyes.

"You've been being naughty. Never use names in the field, I've always told you that."

"This isn't the field, this isn't the field, let me cum, let me cum, Bruce!" He thrust his hips hopelessly into the air, finding no relief in that action whatsoever, and only felt a little ashamed when the man cocked a smirk.

"Call me Batman or Daddy."

"Faster, harder, squeeze it harder, Daddy..."

"Do it."

"Ahh!" He couldn't deny him. He had to obey. He let out hopeless whimper after whimper as he released for a second time that night, right into Bruce's glove.

{-&-&-}

"That's not even anything close to what I wanted."

"Oh _really_, Boy Wonder?" he pulled off his cowl, raising his eyebrows, voice tinted with amusement.

Dick frowned at the nickname: in that sense, it was sort of degrading.

"When are we gonna get to do it _all the way_?"

"We have real work to do now, Dick."

Avoiding the question, as always...

"I'm serious..." He was already high on emotion and he had been thinking way too much. Dick walked over to him, next to his chair, fingers idly dancing across the keyboard without real meaning. "You're not, like, saying that you're not ready for us to be together or anything, right?"

He paused, and Dick tried to read his face, read the signs as best as he could: but it was times like these, times when Bruce truly felt something that he hid all emotion away.

"Of course not." He finally said, and Dick let out a breath, sitting on the desk, legs dangling off the edge.

"Well it seems that way. That you're being cautious because you don't actually wanna be serious with me."

"Dick, if I didn't want to be serious with you, things wouldn't be like this. I promise you."

"Then when are we going to _do it_?" he whined.

"When it feels right." He gently shoo'ed him off the desktop. "AKA, not in costume, and most definitely not in the Batcave."

Dick smiled. He could deal with that. "In bed. In your bed." he continued for the older man, who smiled and nodded.

{-&-&-}

He wanted to ask: Tonight? Would it be tonight?

But he knew it wouldn't be. He was tired anyway, so that was fine.

"Dick?"

He swallowed hard. He _knew_ he hadn't been sleeping...

"What?"

"You were a great leader the other day."

He smiled, relieved, covering his face with his hands, running them through his bangs and sighing. "Thanks."

"So you told them?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, Dick."

"Don't be. I needed this to happen. They...they're my friends and it wasn't right for them to like...not know, I guess. Bruce?"

"What is it?" he shifted.

"I want to stay this way forever. Batman and Robin. I don't want to leave you alone, ever."

He paused. There was silence, and nothing but darkness. The floor creaked a little from its old age. Dick was holding in a breath. Did he say something wrong?

"We'll see." Bruce finally replied. And for some reason it made Dick really angry.

"What?! Don't you believe me?!" He sat up, glaring down into the dark.

"I've been through reality." He slowly sat up, his hand finding Dick's face, and caressing it. His hands were way too calloused, way too smart and damaged to be this soft...but somehow, they were. "Things can't always stay the same, whether you like them to or not. Someday you may feel differently, you will want to go out on your own. You will move away, start a family, maybe even give up this life..."

"NO!" Tears were rolling down his cheeks and falling on to the blankets and he couldn't handle this any more. Why was Bruce _saying _this? Crawling out of the bed and heading blindly towards the door, he threw it open, letting light shine into the room. He looked back at the man in the bed, who looked a little shocked at his reaction. "No," he sniffed, "I will _never _feel that way, Bruce. And if you can't understand that, you don't understand _me_ at all."

"Dick..."

He slammed the door, storming down the hall to his room, sitting on the window sill and looking out at the moon, mourning, thinking about how Bruce looked out at this moon one night, and maybe felt the same feelings. Maybe.

It was easy to put on the mask. He could do it in record time now. Spirit gum had no affect on his skin anymore. He tugged on the leggings. He fastened the cape over his shoulders. The belt fit him so perfect and sometimes he felt like he never wanted to take it off: the weight on his hips there felt so right, so comforting. His fingers lingered on the "R" stitched onto the tunic. That was his name. His "R".

He was Robin.

Sure, Richard was his _birth name _but...

He _was_ Robin. And he never would be _anyone_ else.

But why was he trying to convince himself like this?

{-&-&-}

"I propose a weekend double-date."

"You're kidding." Dick frowned, putting his hands in his two back pockets, leaning back to look up at the ginger from above his sunglasses.

"No, I'm not kidding, Boy Wonder. We need to get some real sparks flying here!" He zoomed around him in circles from pure excitement. "You need to lighten up sometime! And that time is now!"

"And I suppose you already have this supposed 'double-date' already planned?"

"Took me all night, but hells yeah I did!"

"What do you mean _'all night'_?" He let out a laugh, mean expression fading.

"I made all these special arrangements and wrote an hour-by-hour schedule of what we'll be doing!" Wally dug in his jeans pocket and yanked out a very crumpled piece of paper. "See?"

Dick took it and glanced it over. "No." He shoved it back into his best bro's hands. "No way am I doing that stuff, dude."

"Why not, bro?! It'll be fun!"


	12. Chapter 12

"I can't believe we're here."

"It'll be fun!"

"Bruce is going to win." Barry frowned, scratching his neck as he looked over at the billionaire, who was grinning.

Dick was brooding, slouching behind Bruce in a green polo and khaki shorts, Wally's arm wrapped around his shoulder casually trying to cheer him up.

"I can't believe we're _here_." he repeated.

"Yeah, uh, Kid, what even _gave_ you this idea?"

"I thought golfing would be fun..."

"It's not!" snapped Dick, glaring up at the speedster.

Bruce gently pulled the boy out of Wally's arms, bringing him close to his side. "Shhh." he said. "I've taught you how to play golf, haven't I?"

"Like, once."

"You'll do fine." He shrugged the golf bag off his back (insisting to the clubhouse's owner that Bruce Wayne would carry his own bags and walk the course had taken quite a lot of convincing, not to mention about forty five minutes), setting it up on the grass. "Watch how it's done."

Dick rolled his blue eyes, crossing his arms tighter to his chest, glaring at Bruce as he watched him take his stance and swing. Barry put his hand on Dick's shoulder. "Thanks for doing this." he said, quietly. "It means a lot to Wally."

{-&-&-}

"SothenIwaslike...really?Andhewaslike,'yes'.Anditseriouslywas soooo stupid. Icouldn'tevenbelieveit."

" . What did you say then?"

"Well,Ihadtotellhimthathewaswrong,thatit'sChlorinethat..."

"Okay, not only are they talking in _nerd_, but speedster speak,_ too_?"

Bruce smiled at Dick.

{-&-&-}

"It's hot and I'm losing."

"Don't be a sore loser, Dick!" laughed Wally, swinging his club like a baton, waiting for Dick to swing.

"Finish strong, Dick." reassured Bruce.

Barry yawned, holding his hand up to his mouth. "The kid's right. I'm getting tired. It's too warm out."

The boy swung, trying to channel his anger into strength, slamming through the ball, hearing a loud, satisfying smack as his driver's head hit it.

Sadly, it went off somewhere to the left, on the fairway of the next hole.

{-&-&-}

"FOOD!" Wally sped over to the picnic table, quickly taking a seat. Barry sat next to him, almost drooling at the sight of so much food on such a hot, exhausting day.

Dick looked at Bruce, an annoyed expression on his face.

"You're being a spoiled brat today." He ruffled his hair, smiling as he sat down on the other side of the picnic table.

"I thought we'd be going to a _real_ restaurant..." he grumbled.

"_Greedy_."

"Look, I know you two are bickering, but I just want to _eat_." admitted Barry, sighing as he restrained eating all of the food on the table at once. Wally was probably experiencing a similar feeling.

"Hmph..." Dick grabbed a watermelon, taking a big bite.

"Okay, we're starting, then." Wally grabbed a handful of chips, starting to fill his paper plate to it's full capacity.

"It was very nice of you to set this up, Wally."

"Mmm...no problem!"

Soon the two speedsters were again engaged in nerdy talk as they stuffed their faces in a total _inhuman_ way and Bruce wasn't really hungry, and was just enjoying the sight of Dick pouting. It was _so_ cute. "You've got watermelon on your face." Bruce smiled, wiping it off the corner of his mouth with his thumb. Dick blushed almost as red as the watermelon itself.

{-&-&-}

"Ahhh, air conditioning!"

"It's a great thing." Barry said. "The bedroom's upstairs, Bruce." He paused, laughing a bit at what he said. "The X-Box is there."

The darker man smiled, taking Dick's hand and letting the eager boy lead him up the stairs. Finally, something _he _liked to do...

He turned on the X-Box and pulled four controllers out of the bottom of the entertainment system, handing one to Bruce and lounging on the bed.

"I'm not sure if there's room for all four of us." Bruce admitted.

The boy looked at the space on the bed, frowned, then moved to the floor, crosslegged. "Me and Wally can sit down here."

"Wally and I."

"Right..."

"You called?" The ginger grinned as he entered the room, a bag of Chicken Whizees in his hand, Barry following shortly after. He joined Dick on the floor.

{-&-&-}

"How did we even end up like this?"

"No talking. Suck."

He pumped the base with his hand, rolling his head in a circle, staring up at Bruce the whole time, hopefully. He wanted his praise, any words of encouragement, any moans of pleasure. They weren't coming and maybe it was because they had an audience, but the man suddenly looked paler than usual, his hands that were tangled in Dick's dark hair clammy. Maybe he was...nervous? Was that possible?

Barry, on the other hand, had no fears. He was moaning like there was no tomorrow, holding Wally's red head in place as he fucked his mouth like it was his ass. Dick's eyes left Bruce's to stare at the couple across the bed, finding it extremely hot and inspiring. Maybe he and _Bruce_ could be like that someday...

...If he'd ever stop _chickening out_!

He pulled away for a breath, looking back up at his mentor. "Something wrong?" he mumbled. Bruce just nodded no and guided his head back on his member. Dick's attention lasted just about until Barry started fucking Wally.

"Un-Uncle Barry..." Wally whimpered, eyes closing as he breathed hard, leaning up and kissing him.

Pulling away from Bruce's length, Dick watched as they worked passionately, cum previously dispensed from a particularly good blowjob dripping between their mouths as tongues wildly fought and interlocked, feeling jealous of their fiery relationship. Bruce looked at him, and like he could read his mind, yanked him into his lap by his shoulders, probably bruising the skin, kissing him roughly and rubbing his ass while he did.

Barry's hips were moving so fast, _too_ fast...the slapping noises of his hips on Wally's ass had merged into one, it was just a constant noise, now, and the ginger was a moaning mess. "_Uncle Barry_, don't stop!" he cried. It sent a surge of pleasure straight to Dick's cock.

He was moving too fast, it was obscene, it was disturbing, it was _criminal_, but so, so, so hot...and Dick wanted part of it so,_ so _much. If _only_ he could be the one getting fucked, instead of Wally. But even as he looked over at Bruce, a silent "Can I?" the disapproving look told him no, he couldn't have that. Not even from Bruce, yet.

He heaved a sigh, feeling extremely left out as he lazily pumped his cock, looking back at Bruce so not to be too _disappointed_. Why did he have to hold back so much? Was he embarrassed? Scared? Shy? Were these even possible of describing the Batman?

_Apparently so_, thought Dick bitterly.

"You have just been one spoiled, pouty brat all day, _haven't you_?" whispered Bruce, interrupting his thoughts as he pushed him down on the bed next to a very sweaty and loud Wally.

"I'm not thinking of stopping anytime _soon_, Kiddo." panted Barry into his ear, loud enough for Dick to hear over the slapping noise.

{-&-&-}

"Bruce, you look...you look so hot like this."

"I've got to admit, those panties get me going." He said, smiling as the boy's small hands innocently roamed his new, all-black stealth suit.

"You sound so old when you say it like that." Dick giggled, running his fingers around the batsymbol, then around the kevlar chestplates, so soft and smooth...

"Why?" Bruce let his hands play with Dick's soft hair, playing with the short layers on the top of his head, and then down to the domino mask plastered to his face. Yeah, he_ definitely _liked Dick's first mask, where he could see his eyes...

"Just the way you said it...hehe...'gets you going'..._hehehe_."

"You're silly." he smiled, leaning down and kissing him.

"No, you are..." Dick grinned against the kiss, pulling away from him teasingly. Bruce touched his cowl and the white contacts shielded his brilliant blue eyes, making the boy frown. "Why'd you do that?"

"You can't always get everything you want, Dick."

"I can, too!"

"No, you _can't_." He planted another kiss on his pouting lips before pulling away and turning to the Batcomputer.

Dick whined, tugging on his cape childishly.

"Come on, let's go upstairs." Bruce suddenly said, standing up and leaving the Batcave, Dick happily following.

"What are we gonna do, _Daddy_?"

"You'll see."

Dick bit his lip, eager and excited, the high of what they had done earlier with Barry and Wally still rushing through his veins.

{-&-&-}

He slowly pushed himself in and then pulled out, holding on to Dick's hips tightly before pushing in once more. Dick whimpered and covered his eyes with his arm, his other hand clinging to Bruce's wrist. After a little more, he noticed tears rolling down the boy's cheeks. He stopped immediately. "Dick? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing..."

"Does it hurt?"

"N-no..." he moved his arm away, looking up at him with watery eyes. "...I'm just so _happy_ this is happening."

Bruce smiled, leaning down, getting his skinny little legs up on his shoulders and to wrap around his neck, elbows on either side of him, kissing him gently as he worked his hips. He mewled and squirmed a little, sniffling in between, kissing Bruce with all the passion he could muster.

"I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:**_ _So this is the last chapter, it's been about 4-5 years after the previous chapter (aka, roughly the Invasion timeskip). I just wanted to say: thank you so much for walking this journey with me If you guys __**ever **__have any prompts, requests, or suggestions for other stories, don't hesitate to fill my inbox! I sort of want to write a related story to this fic (with the pairing that's in this last chapter...read and find out!) so please tell me in the reviews if you guys would be any bit interested in that story. _

_And again, everyone, thank you for reading __**Punish Me Harder**__!_

{-&-&-}

"So how have you been?"

Barry sighed, rubbing his knees and looking out the window. "Busy."

"How has Wally been?" Bruce saw the way Barry tensed. Their eyes met and he could just _feel_ the sadness pouring out of him.

"Happy with Artemis, I suppose."

"That's good..."

"If you really think so." he said, bitterly. "What about Dick?"

"He and Tim seem to be really..._connecting_." Bruce's eyes met Barry's again and they shared a knowing look. A knowing look of heartache and frustration. The look of two lonely, older men who were both stuck in sucky situations that they were trying to make the better of.

{-&-&-}

"No, put your leg up higher, straighter...like...this." Dick pulled Tim's leg as he balanced his entire body weight on one palm on the balance beam. He let out a grunt of discomfort and Dick held it there for him. "You have to allow your leg to automatically stretch to this position. It's not like you're in a competition and you have time to warm up."

Tim let out a gasp, silently begging Dick to let go. His muscles were burning, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold himself.

"Twenty more seconds." he said, and Tim just shuddered, his fingers turning pale and clutching harder on to the sticky material of the beam, arm starting to waiver underneath his body weight. Not only was his leg burning, but his _arm_...

Nightwing let go and he ended the cartwheel, a little less gracefully than he normally would have, then padded off to his gym bag in the corner.

"There. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Tim shrugged, grabbing his water bottle and taking a big gulp. He breathed hard as he pulled away, and looked at his lover, running a hand through short, sweaty hair. "If this was an attempt at _punishment_, you succeeded."

The older stood there, just a little stunned for a moment. Then he smiled and threw a towel at Tim's head. "Get to the showers."

"You're not coming with?" He frowned, looking disappointed that his hint didn't seem to work.

Dick shook his head. "Not tonight, Timmy."

{-&-&-}

"Are you going to talk to him?"

"About _it_?"

"Why, yes." Bruce took a sip of wine. His favorite wine.

"I can try...but I don't really know what'll come of it. He really cares for Artemis."

"Well, what do you _want_ to come of it?"

"I..." Barry put his glass down, looking out the window again, staring as the autumn leaves rushed past the window with a gust of wind. "...I guess for him to take me back."

Bruce's cell phone vibrated, but he ignored it.

{-&-&-}

"Barry, you know _neither _of us is in the position to just throw everything that we've worked so _hard_ for away."

"Wanting to distance yourself from the job? Okay, I _sort_ of get it. But that doesn't mean you had to distance yourself from _me_. Your _boyfriend_. Or that you have to move in with some girl and pretend like she's your girlfriend."

"I don't even know if that's what we were..." he mumbled, looking down at the carpet. "And it's not pretend, I-"

"Well it's what I _thought_ we were."

"But you went back to Iris! Right off the _rebound_! It's not like you even cared that your _partner_ left you! Remember when I first became Kid Flash? No, even _before_ that, Uncle Barry...when you didn't _want_ me to be Kid Flash. You didn't want to be responsible for me. You didn't want me to have to _suffer_, to make the _sacrifices _that you did."

"I remember that." he said, sitting down on the couch, holding his head in his hands, shielding his eyes from having to look at his beloved nephew, his nephew that he missed so, _so_ much.

"Well, I decided that you were right."

Barry sighed, burying his face into his hands now. "But Wally, that's not...I was _wrong_, it's not _right_, you should be out there-"

"Risking my life?!"

"I was going to say out there with _me_." He said, with a deep sigh, as he pulled up from his hands and green eyes met green.

Wally was silent, and his glare towards Flash slowly melted, his eyebrows furrowing, and for some reason, tears were falling.

Barry continued to stare into his eyes. "I _love_ you, Wally. And I want you back. With or _without_ the suit."

"Un_-Uncle Barry_!" he sobbed, thrusting himself at him and clinging to his back tighter than he had in many years.

"There, there, Kiddo..." The man rubbed his head, softly, gently, and there was _nothing_ more comforting than his uncle's hold.

{-&-&-}

"What about you? Going to confront him about it any time soon?"

"Possibly."

"What do _you _want out of it?"

"Closure. Or..." Bruce paused, taking his vibrating cell phone out of his pocket. He read it, while absently continuing on, "Or perhaps...an _opening_."

{-&-&-}

Things didn't work out how Robin had always said they would. And Bruce had known that, had been _aware_ of that, forever. He had foreseen a falling out with Dick, one which was so strong that he thought it necessary to move out of Gotham and to make his own superhero identity.

Bruce had always known that would happen. He had tried to tell him it would, but he would never hear it.

But being that he had known, he had been prepared.

He cherished every moment he spent with Dick. Every precious moment. Appreciated the times when Dick would sit on his stomach and tell him stories, or would play pranks on him, or would purposely slip up during patrol in hopes of getting 'punished'.

He relished Dick's smile, Dick's laugh, Dick's body, Dick's _everything_.

And within five years, it was all gone.

But Bruce had known this ahead of time. And if anything, he was proud of his boy. So _proud_.

"Dick, you've been a _naughty_ boy, fooling around with _Timothy_."

"Bruce, I-"

"Does 'training' really entail all of those..._extra_ activities?"

Dick backed away, feeling his back hit the cold wall of the cave. Bruce had him cornered.

"I really can explain-"

"You don't need to, Dick. But I _do_ think you're in need of some _well-deserved_ _punishment_."

{-&-&-}

**DICK **[6:07 P.M.] - I think we need to talk. Meet me in the cave tonight.

**DICK** [6:24 P.M.] - I think I'm in need of some well-deserved punishment, Bruce.

_END_


End file.
